School Tokyo
by Tsuque Higurashi
Summary: Eles se viram e se odiaram! Os dois armam planos um para o outro de forma q se ferrem no final. O que não sabiam é que tanta rivalidade ia acabar nascendo um amor nem um pouco puro. KagXInu SanXMir SesXRin Cap 10 ON
1. Caminhos Cruzados

**School Tokyo**

**Ola minna!!!!!**

**Mais uma fic pra vocês,**

**Espero que gostem muito, **

**essa vai ter muitas paginas de Word "eu axo". **

**E também espero receber muitas reviews **

**- Fala dos personagens**

"**pensamento dos personagens"**

**(comentário inútil)**

**desclaimer: Inuyasha não me pertence e sim a nossa Rumiko que teve a brilhante idéia de criar esse anime T.T**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**1° Caminhos cruzados**

" Era mais um dia de aula. Que porcaria... Necessitava disso? Droga! Meu nome é Higurashi Kagome, eu tenho 17 anos e moro em Tokyo! Esse e o primeiro dia de aula meu e dos meus amigos. Ah, ia quase me esquecendo! Tenho uma amiga que se chama Sango Taijji, ela que me desperta quando durmo na sala de aula... Irônico, não? ¬¬ Também tem o Miroku Houshi ele e legalzinho mas tem um defeito muito horrível pelo menos para a Sango que gosta dele mas não admite. Ele tem "a mão amaldiçoada" como o próprio fala **(heh)**, Isso é porque com essa 'mão' ele passa a mão na bunda de todas as garotas bonitas. E uma delas sou eu ai que BOM! "Eu não devia ficar feliz com isso ¬¬" Ahh... Já é tarde! Vou me atrasa pro colégio! Tchau!"

A garota fecha seu diário e guarda dentro da mochila. Correndo logo em seguida do prédio em direção a seu colégio. Esse mesmo colégio era o maior do Japão renomeado pelo nome "School Tokyo "

chegando lá...

A garota logo e puxada por sua amiga Sango, que a esperava a um bom tempo na entrada do colégio, o horário que a Higurashi chegou era de total atraso. Mas ninguém mandou ela ficar tão interessada de escrever em seu diário e acabar por perder tempo demais.

- Kagome vamos! - Sango a pegava pela mão - já estamos atrasadas o bastante, o que você tava fazendo? Dando uns amassos por ai? – Ela fala essa ultima frase com um tom de malicia

ela olha a amiga – "aff Miroku! Você tah fazendo a minha querida irmã Sango ir pro mal caminho, olha soh o que essa criatura divina falou agora!"

- Kagome? – Sango passa a mão na cara da garota que tinha ficado submersas a pensamentos

- Hum!? Como? Onde? Iiii! O que a Sango-chan tava falando mesmo? Tenho que arrumar uma mentira bem convincente - A tah! Também acho uma boa idéia! "Que idéia magnifica! Parabéns Kagome Higurashi! Parabéns!"

- Serio mesmo? – Sango aumentou seu sorriso malicioso que era pra ser de brincadeira

- Hum rum! – engole seco "Que sorriso é esse? E por que to com a ligeira impressão que eu me meti numa encrenca?"

- Não sabia que você tinha virado uma moleka de **amassos**! E ai quem foi a vitima? – Sango com o sorriso malicioso crescendo cada vez mais

" Não! " Pensa Higurashi com uma cara perdida.

- Sango! – Kagome fala ruborizada enquanto corriam em direção a sala de aula – Com certeza esta passando tempo demais com o Miroku!

- Ora! – A mesma bufou – Você tinha confirmado e agora que escapar? Nananinanão! Vai ter que me contar

- Euuu! – Kagome fala apontando para ela mesma com cara de deboche

- Vocêeee!

- "Tah! Pensando num plano convincente, é que não seja estúpido ¬¬!" **Mas** eu não falei que tava dando amassos com ninguém!

- É o que você disse?

- **Também acho uma boa idéia**! E diferente!

- Bla! No final da a mesma coisa!

Sango olhou de lado Kagome incrédula.

O sinal tocou. Para sorte delas que estavam entrando na sala.

- Mudando de assunto! Você não sabe o significado de des-per-ta-dor? – Sango para no batente da sala, a olhando de lado

- Ha, ha! – respondendo em ironia

Kagome e Sango entraram segundos antes do professor, sentando rapidamente em seus lugares.

- Classe! Sentem-se, onegai! Tem um novo aluno que vai entrar para essa classe esse ano!

- Não digaaa! – ironia geral da sala

- Olhem o respeito! – o professor falou rígido, fazendo toda a turma se assustar

O professor escreveu no quadro um nome muito estranho!

" Inuyasha Taisho, bem vindo!? "

-Olhe Kagome deve ser o novo aluno - Sango sussurrava para Kagome

- Ah! Que droga! Eu pensei que ia ser uma menina gostosa! – um garoto apareceu atrás delas suspirando

POFT!

- Cala a boca Miroku! – recebendo soco das duas na sua cabeça de leve

- Itai!

- Hentai!!

- Pode entrar Taisho! – o professor anunciou

No exato momento que o aluno entrou, teve cochichos de ambos os sexos sobre o hanyou que era espetacular no físico. As meninas falavam sobre ele ser um gato, TDB e sexy. Fazendo ciúmes nos garotos que diziam o contrario sobre isso.

Obs feminina: " Nossa! Axo que vou desmaiar!"

Obs masculina: "O que tem esse garoto feioso que eu não tenho?" **(Feioso! Feh! mostrem quem e melhor do que: os irmãos Taishos!)**

Kagome olhou para a porta e ficou observando o garoto hanyou

- Uhn, bem bonito! "Eu o conheço de algum lugar!"

**Flashback**

_Em um jardim florido,_

_Vou caminhando_

_Para ver o sol raiando. _

_Pulo a cerca e paro no mar,_

_Alguém me ajude eu não sei nadar. _

_Kagome cantava essa musica que sua mãe cantava para niná-la. Sorrindo enquanto se balançava para cima e para baixo no balanço, do seu jardim florido feito especialmente para ela. Kagome estava na forma de uma pequena criança. _

_- Huauauhauaua! Mais rápido! – Ela pedia para uma pessoa que apareceu atrás dela – Mais! Mais alto! Hauauauaua! – Ela fechou seus olhos sentindo a brisa fresca e suave em seu rosto_

_BLOOO!_

_A garota pulou da cama levando um susto. Kagome botou a mão no coração, respirando rapidamente._

_Tarananananannarara **(tentativa frustrada de celular)**_

_- Mochi mochi?_

_- Kagome? Sou eu a Sango..._

_- Serio? Nem notei – falou ironicamente_

_- Mocinha e minha impressão ou ironizou essa resposta? – Sango falava visivelmente irritada – Deveria me agradecer por te acordar, porque já são 6:40_

_- NANI?_

_- Isso mes..._

_Kagome desligou o telefone e se arrumou apressadamente. Tomou um rápido banho e se vestiu. Ela olhou novamente o relógio que agora marcava 6:57._

_- Ainda bem que eu moro perto do colégio! – Ela falou com um pedaço de pão na boca em quanto corria pelas ruas em direção ao colégio _

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**_

_Dentro do colégio um garoto ou melhor hanyou andava tranqüilamente pelo colégio. Esse tinha 17 anos, músculos definidos orelhas de cachorros super kawaiis (e melhor eu parar ") de uma ora para outra esse mesmo ser **(totoso)** foi atropelado, precisamente por uma garota._

_- Louca! – E continuou andando _

**Fim do Flashback**

- Sente se ao lado da aluna Higurashi - o professor acena indicando para a garota levantasse

- Bem - vindo!! – ela da um sorriso encantador pra ele

Ele corou passando do lado dela, o que não passou despercebido por ela!

- E então?

- E então o que? – com desinteresse na voz

Ela bufou...

- Oras! Não vai se apresentar?

- Você é surda? O professor já disse e eu não vou repetir! – Inuyasha falou grosseiramente

com ela, o que fez ela ficar com um bico.

- "Eu sou demais! Consegui fazer essa garota mimada bufando de raiva, huhuhu sinta meu desprezo hauauaua! Nossa como sou mal!"

Eles não trocaram mas nenhuma palavra.

Depois de um tempo o sinal bateu anunciando o recreio!

- Inuyasha! – Kagome o chamou vendo que ele já estava na porta

Ele olhou para ela sarcasticamente e virou não respondendo nada

Emburrou-se Kagome. " Ninguém me despreza assim!"

- Esse garoto vai ver só! - sussurra Kagome

- Nossa...ninguém nunca desprezou Ki-chan – Sango sussurrou para Miroku olhando para a menina que continuava ali perdida em seus pensamentos, absorta no...

**Tsuque Higurashi: **Ô, Dona Revisooora...

**Miko Nina Chan: **Que!?

**Tsuque Higurashi: **Para de escrever u.u

**Miko Nina Chan: **Me empolguei ¬¬ Desculpe por qualquer coisa!

- Já era tempo!

- Nani?

- A Kagome e muito mimada sempre querendo tudo! Ela não pode ser sempre assim e esse o Inuyasha fez com que ela visse que não pode tudo! – Miroku falou friamente o que espantou Sango

- Miroku?

- que foi? – logo ele voltou com seu humor de sempre

- Vamos! – uma voz autoritária foi ouvida pela dupla que logo saiu da sala

O trio foi até seu lugar especial onde lanchavam desde que se conheceram.

Era um lugar que tinha varias arvores uma em especial era Sakura¹.

Essa era uma parte do colégio que ninguém ia, só o grupo de amigos. Nessa mesma Sakura havia um hanyou dentre os troncos observando toda a paisagem ao seu redor. Até ouvir uma voz conhecida

- Aquele hanyou de uma figa! – ficando de costa para a arvore "Eu tinha até tentado

conversar com ele... Mas nãaaao, ele tinha que estragar tudo! Agora que ele sinta a minha ira! GRRR QUE RAIVA!"

Sango insegura vendo a cara de sua amiga, contorcida de fúria, decide "acalmá-la"

- Calma Ki-chan!

- Calma... CALMA! COMO VOU TER CALMA COM AQUELE ESTUPIDO, CONVENCIDO, RIDÍCULO, IMBECIL! GRRR, QUANDO EU ENCONTRA-LO...

O hanyou desceu parando atrás dela é ficando de frente para os amigos que na hora ficaram com os olhos arregalados

- Quando encontrá-lo? – repetiu o que ela disse estalando os dedos no ar – O que vai fazer "menina"?

- Vou fazer com que ele se arrependa! – Ela virou rapidamente enlaçando seus braços no pescoço dele, dando um longo beijo forçado e soltando logo depois se afastando – Vamos!

– olhou uma ultima vez para ele deu um sorriso travesso virou se para frente e saiu andando

O deixando abobalhado

"Como uma garota como ela tem coragem de me enfrentar?... Isso e muito bom!" Pensando isso deu um pequeno sorriso de lado

- Kagome o que foi aquilo? – Miroku tentando andar no mesmo ritmo que a garota **(ela estava quase correndo)** ele riu maliciosamente... De novo...

- Nada nada nada! – balançando a cabeça tentando apagar o que tinha feito

"Na verdade os meninos me beijam! HAAA! Como EU tive tanta burrice de BEIJAR um idiota como aquele?"

- Aiaiai! – um suspiro prolongado de Sango saiu

eles entraram 5 minutos antes de tocar o sinal. Inuyasha entrou na sala sem olhar para o rosto da garota que minutos atrás tinha beijado ele forçadamente, o que na opinião dele foi agressivo, mas ainda sim deu para saber que aquilo foi uma prova, que ela não era de se desperdiçar.

Todos se sentaram rapidamente a espera do professor.

- Ohayou minna! Peguem seus cadernos e fichários e copiem tudo o que colocarei no quadro, isso vai ser importante para o final da aula. Então prestem bastante atenção!

- "Que gosto bom está na minha boca? Será que e daquela menina? INUYASHA ESTÁ FICANDO MALUCO! Ela só é uma menina mimada que controla seus amigos e é muito boba!" – Ele assentiu afirmando o pensamento que teve

- "Unh!? Que sentimento é esse? AI...será que é de culpa? Esse traira de monte videl! Perai...Monte Videl? Mas o que? Ai não to falando coisa por coisa! Menino insuportável, bobo bobo. E melhor eu esquecer isso!" – Ela assentia a cabeça afirmando com um grande bico **(kkk)**

O sinal bateu novamente só que dessa vez para indicar o final das aulas.

- Minna, antes de saírem quero que façam um trabalho sobre essa matéria. O prazo é para segunda então nada de se divertirem antes de terminarem o trabalho.

- É em grupo? – um garoto qualquer perguntou

- É sim! Obrigado por me lembrar disso Houjo, dessa vez vocês escolhem "Da ultima vez foi uma tragédia" Mas alguma pergunta?

- E verdade que você da uns pega na vice-diretora Kagura na hora do intervalo?

Todos da turma riram da cara que o professor fez.

- O.O Er...bem podem ir turma! – ele engole seco abrindo os dois primeiros botões da camisa

Kagome deu um risinho e saiu sem esperar Sango. Ela nem se preocupou em que seria seu grupo. E lógico que eles iam fazer entre os três** (Kagome, Sango e Miroku comentário estúpido ¬¬) **como de costume.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Mais um dia amanheceu  
Um novo sonho apareceu...

Toda aquela confusão,  
eu não disse que ia passar?

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Tarananananannarara **(celular tocando hauauauha)**

- Ai que sono! – Kagome ainda com os olhos fechados procurava o seu celular na cômoda ao lado, jogando seu braço até pegá-lo – mochi...UHAA...mochi

- Kagome! Ainda ta dormindo? – não se ouve resposta – KAGOME!!!!!

BLOUUU!

Kagome tinha caído da cama pelo susto que tinha levado, se levantou e foi para o banheiro lavar o rosto talvez assim tiraria o sono dela.

- Que foi Sango? Ainda deve ser umas 5 da manhã UHAA!

- Naaaa...verdade não! Já e 2 da tarde!

- O QUEEEE? Sango se esqueceu que você deveria estar aqui com o Miroku?

- Quem esqueceu foi você! – Sango fala irritada do outro lado da linha

- Aonde vocês estão? – ela falava em quanto olhava no espelho se sua trança estava boa

ainda

- É ela ainda pergunta? – Miroku ao fundo – Me da isso! – arrancando o celular dele – se abrisse a porta da frente poderíamos entrar

Cuspindo a água da boca. Saiu do banheiro indo direto para a porta que Miroku por implicância ficou apertando a companhia igual a um louco

- To indo! – a companhia continuava – TO INDO!!

Ele parou ao ver Kagome aparecer.

- Não acredito!

**Continua...**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Moshi moshi: alo (ao telefone)**

**Onegai: Por favor**

**Sakura: flor de cerejeira**

**Eu acho que esse cap ta pequeno mas não sei mas o que colocar, **

**então até a próxima!!!!!! **

**9 paginas minna! O que acham?**

**MUITAS REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!! MUITAS REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!! MUITAS REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!! MUITAS REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!! MUITAS REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**MUITAS REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!! MUITAS REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!! MUITAS REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Kokoro no kissus **

**Beijos no coração **

**-**


	2. Te odeio

**School Tokyo**

**Ola minna!!!!!**

**Espero que estejam gostando muito, **

**E também espero receber muitas reviews **

**NÃO DEIXEM DE LER: Diversões em Alto Mar**

**- Fala dos personagens**

"**pensamento dos personagens"**

**(comentário inútil)**

**desclaimer: Inuyasha não me pertence e sim a nossa Rumiko que teve a brilhante idéia de criar esse anime T.T**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**2° Te odeio **

Kagome se encontrava frente a frente com a pessoa que menos esperava...Inuyasha. Ele já tinha uma idéia, "Os dois amigos dela eram seus escravos e a seguiam fielmente, e o que eu axo -.-" por serem seus amigos mais próximos.

- VOCÊ? – Kagome gritou fazendo com que as orelhinha kawaiis de seu mas novo inimigo abaixassem pelo som

- Sua louca! Não grita!! – Inuyasha botou as mãos para tentar abafar o grito esterico que a garota a sua frente estava fazendo

- EU GRITO SIM!! O que você está fazendo aqui? – ela tentando se controlar

- Eu pensei que você era mais inteligente – Disse o hanyou cínico

- Grrr

- Bem, pensei também que eu fosse o meio cachorro aqui! – ele continuava a irritar ela

- Isso não vem ao caso agora! – falava Sango tentando amenizar as coisas

- Podemos entrar Sra Kagome? – Miroku dando uma cotovelada no hanyou dando a

entende "Para com isso Inuyasha!" ou "Cadê os modos?"

A garota deu um longo suspiro. Ela tentava se controlar mas não por muito tempo. O hanyou era muito bonito e todas as garotas cairiam as seus pés mas ela era orgulhosa demais e não falaria isso. Ele praticamente não dava escapatória, o único jeito que ela achava ser mas sensato era ser natural.

- Podem! – ela saiu dando espaço para eles passarem.

Quando o hanyou passou ele deu um sorrisinho malicioso para ela, ela se olhou e viu que estava com um camisola curta que quando acordou enrugou um pouco fazendo aparecer um pouco de seu bumbum. Ela corou imediatamente e abaixou a camisola rapidamente.

- Gente daqui a pouco eu volto. Vou tomar um banho rapidinho beleza?

-Só não demora muito! – Sango gritou vendo que ela já estava um pouco longe

- Ta!

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**_

Chegando no banheiro, ela o tranca e se olha no espelho. Via uma garota bem crescida em termos. Seu corpo estava "maior". Kagome ligou a banheira morna, se despiu por inteira e entrou nela.

- Nada como um banho gostoso para esquecer as coisas ruins. – e assim adormeceu esquecendo os amigos na sala

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**_

- Cadê a Kagome-chan? – Sango perguntou dando uma espiada na cozinha da amiga

- Não sei Sangozinha! – Miroku respondeu comendo um pedaço de pão e passando a mão

em lugares indevidos

PLAFT!!!!

- SEU ENTEI!!!!

- desculpe-me Sangozinha, minha mão e amaldiçoada

- Sangozinha e o escambau! E não e sua mão,é você!

- Vou ver o que a **Esquentadinha** ta fazendo! – diz Inuyasha dando ênfase na palavra "esquentadinha"

- Uma ova... –Sango gritou

- Nani? – o hanyou pensando que a garota tivesse falando com ele

- Uma ova eu ir com você no acampamento da escola sozinha.

- Porque não? – miroku com cara de desapontamento – Poderíamos fazer uma coisa

divertida – ele trocara a cara passando para uma de malicioso

Sango para uma expressão de icredualidade.

- MAS NEM PENSAR!!! – ela fica brava

- NÃO GRITA TÃO ALTO!!! – Inuyasha volta a colocar as mãos nas orelhas

- Gomene! Não foi minha intenção – ela diz cerrando os dentes e olhando com cara de assassina para o "mão amaldiçoada" **(hihihi adorei esse apelido)**

- Grrr!

Inuyasha sai do local completamente irritado e ignorado. " Como fui me meter com bando de loucos – choramingou T.T – Poxa se eles se amam porque não dizem de uma vez? Ficam irritando as pessoas que não tem nada a ver com isso no meio. Não sou nenhum anjinho cupido pra esse tipo de coisa não. Ele se merecem mesmo e a única razão. Falando nisso cadê aquela "patty"? Só pode ta no banheiro. Grr odeio gente assim **(gente ele tava andando em direção ao quarto dela em passos lentos )** ela não passa de uma ignorante, por isso que vou continuar a implicar com ela. Alem do mas e divertido! Muahuahuaua!"

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**_

- Hum!? "Axo que dormi – ela olha para os dedos que estavam todos enrugados pelo tempo que ficou lá – ou melhor...tenho certeza.

Kagome terminou de tomar seu banho que tinha ficado pela metade antes de dormir, destrancou o banheiro e saiu do banheiro apenas com uma toalha. Só não esperava encontrar Inuyasha abrindo a porta na hora que ela saiu.

- Haaa!!! Sai daqui seu pervertido! - Jogando a primeira coisa que via em sua frente nele

- Calma sua maluca!! – Tentando se defender

- Maluca e sua vozinha!!!

- Epa! – ela parou de jogar as coisa

- Que foi? – o olhando inocentemente

- Não bota minha família no meio não!

- Ahh, seu Inu-Pido!

- Que apelido carinhoso em

Ela recomeçou tacando tudo na direção do hanyou, que saiu na hora que ela jogou um vaso de vidro na porta que se esparramou o deixando em cacos de vidros.

- Idiota!

Kagome foi para a porta para trancá-la como fez no banheiro vai que ele resolva abrir a porta em quanto ela veste algo

- Itai – ela murmurou baixinho sentindo muita dor

Certamente Kagome tinha pisado em um caco de vidro, sentou na cama e olhou para o pé arregalando os olhos. O tal da surpresa toda era que um enorme caco enterrado no seu pé.

Ela pegou sua roupa e botou sem encostar o caco, que ela não conseguiria tirar sozinha. Muito sangue foi caindo no chão formando uma trilha, que logo parou pela rapidez da menina de colocar um pano.

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**_

Inuyasha sentiu cheiro de sangue no ar.

- Gente!

Miroku e Sango o ignoraram, vendo televisão.

Gente!!

Continuaram...

- GENTEEE!!!

Kataplof!!

Os dois caíram assustados em uma posição não muito agradável. Sango em baixo com uma perna dobrada sobre o corpo acima que pertencia a Miroku.

Sango ficou ruborizada, saindo rapidamente dali ficando de pé. Miroku deu um suspiro e se levantou também.

- Ninguém merece esses dois. Aff... – Inuyasha resmunga baixinho resolvendo ir sozinho para o quarto da morena que cheirava a sangue.

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**_

- Aiaiaiai! Isso dói muitooooo! – ela resmunga tentando em vão tirar o caco – hum!?

Ela vê a porta sendo aberta por alguém **(pra quem percebeu ela destrancou a porta depois de colocar a roupa) **

Era Inuyasha **(não diga! - ironia total - Sim digo!)** e estava com cara de preocupado!?

Ele olhou para o pé dela onde a mesma tentava esconder

- Kagome – ele foi em direção a ela que tomou um susto e foi para trás

- Vai embora seu...seu baka

- Esta sangrando

- Oro?

- Sua estúpida seu pé esta sangrando muito, e esse cheiro ta me enjoando

- "por um momento pude ver um semblante preocupado, devo está ficando meio atordoada para pensar numa baboseira dessas" - Unh! Não preciso de sua ajuda! Já disse eu não vou repetir! - Ela gritava

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**_

_- Não vou sair em quanto você não fizer nada...Idiota! Esse cheiro ta muito forte e eu sou sensível, se esqueceu que sou um hanyou?_

- Você ta ouvindo Miroku? – Sango cochichava

- To sim! A briga ta feia!

- Será que devemos entrar lá? – Sango olhava para o corredor

- Acho que não!

_- Sim esqueci que você é de uma raça imperfeita – Kagome gritou mais uma vez _

- A Kagome pegou muito pesado agora! – Sango olhando para Miroku incrédula

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**_

- O que você disse? – Inuyasha olhando ameaçadoramente para a menina que manteve postura de ante do olhar

- Você ouviu muito bem!

Inuyasha a olhava com nojo, chegou perto dela a olhou com esse mesmo olhar.

- Posso ser uma raça imperfeita...Mas é você? Você e uma inútil, não vale nada, hipócrita, vagabunda – ele falou baixo pra que só ela ouvi se porem levou uma bofetada

PLAFT!

- Nunca mas...nunca mas repita isso entendeu? – ela já estava com os olhos marejados

PLAFT!

- Não encoste o dedo em mim vadia! Eu a chamo do jeito que eu quiser

E saiu com uma fúria tremenda. Passou pela Sango e pelo Miroku os olhou por um momento depois continuou andando para a porta.

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**_

Kagome derramou varias lagrimas uma atrás da outra, depois da briga terrível que teve com Inuyasha. Ela admitia ter jogado sujo com ele, falando que ele era de uma raça impura. Mas ele não ficava atrás, a chamando de nomes que ela nunca foi. Inicialmente Inuyasha foi a autor de tudo isso. Ele quem ignorou a menina mimada, ele quem irritou-a a falar aquilo, ele quem a deixou em prantos agora.

- Maldito – a garota sussurrou – Maldito! – gritou dessa vez

**_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_**

- Hum!?

- Eu vou lá! – Sango determinada a ajudar a amiga

- Nem pensar! Não tah escutando? – Miroku falou seriamente serio

SQUASH! **(Tah! Ridículo ¬¬! Kagome taria detonando um vaso de vidro na parede)**

- Por isso mesmo que vou lá – Sango já na frente da porta, mas antes de alcançar a maçaneta Miroku segurou o braço dela a fazendo virar se para ele novamente.

- Não acha que ela devia ficar um pouco sozinha – Miroku deu um suspiro antes de falar

- Não! – a garota deu um longo suspiro se soltando e tentando se acalmar do inter-rompimento do garoto - Nesse exato momento o que a Ki-chan mais precisa ... – ela falava calmamente – e de uma amiga para ela chorar e desabafar... – ela mantinha o semblante serio – e você... – apontou para ele – deveria fazer o mesmo com o Inuyasha

- Ele vai me esganar isso sim – cochichou saindo da casa

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**_

- Kagome? – Sango abriu a porta de vagar se surpreendendo com a cena

Kagome chorando bastante, os olhos já avermelhados, pálida, jogada no chão e ensopada de sangue.

- KAGOME! – Sango correu na direção da amiga a levando para a cama – Calma Ki-chan... Calma vou chamar uma ambulância, tah? – ela falou sorrindo tentando acalmar Kagome

Kagome deu um suspiro pesado e desmaiou **(ou dormiu! Bla...tanto faz, os dois são a mesma coisa u.u")**

Plin Don!

- Já vai! – Sango indo abrir a porta, deu espaço para eles entrarem – me sigam

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**_

Chegando no local

- Nossa! O estado dela e deplorável! – falou um dos homens

- É por isso que chamei vocês! ¬¬ - Sango já irritada é o resto de homens balançando a cabeça em sinal de negação com uma enorme gota na cabeça

- Vamos levá-la para a maca

- Finalmente – a garota bufou

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**_

3 dias depois

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**_

- Inuyasha! – exclamou Miroku correndo em direção ao amigo **(Pra quem não notou "o que seria improvável" foi que eles eram amigos menos Inuyasha e Kagome )**

- Olha Miroku! Se você me pedir novamente para falar com a megera, pode esquecer

- Não fale assim da Kagome

- Não! O nome dela e Megera

- Porque não diz simplesmente Kagome? – Miroku falou estalando o dedo

- Ah Miroku, vê se me erra! – Saiu dali apressadamente

- Miroku? – Sango apareceu do lado dele tocando seu ombro

- Hum!? – disse ele se virando para ela

- Miroku... – ela botou a mão no peito dele massageando sem perceber, o que ele gostou muito, mas fez questão de não comentar – Será que ele sabe sobre a Ki-chan estar internada? – Sango tomou um pequeno susto ao perceber o que estava fazendo

- Que foi? Pode continuar! – o houshi falou com um sorriso bobo no rosto

- ...

- Tava tão bom! – suspirou antes de falar, com certeza ela não ia continuar, fez uma cara de coitado. Mas porque não tentar?

**Continua...**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"**Nenhum comentário"**

**-...Soh três comentários buaaaa!**

**Respondendo as reviews:**

**Isabella ():**

Você axa mesmo?

O.O no primeiro cap jah querendo hentei???

Num sei não, pode ser pode não ser! Soh depende de vc continuar a mandar reviews

Kissus

**Lilica-chan:**

Huhuhuhu!

Você acertou era o Inu mesmo **(isso era obviou)**

O panorama legal que vc axou virou uma tragédia neh T.T

E a questão de postar vou sempre fazer nas terças ou quartas, toh em duvida ainda

Kissus

**Bru-chan - Gi-chan:**

Arigatou por axar isso da fic. A idéia pode existir em varias outras fics, nos otakus temos quase a mesma idéia das coisas.

Está ai o cap!

Kissus...ja ne

**MUITAS REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!! MUITAS REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!! MUITAS REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!! MUITAS REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!! MUITAS REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**MUITAS REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!! MUITAS REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!! MUITAS REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Kokoro no kissus **

**Beijos no coração **

**-**


	3. Tristezas

**School Tokyo**

**Ola minna!!!!!**

**Espero que estejam gostando muito, **

**E também espero receber muitas reviews **

**- Fala dos personagens**

"**pensamento dos personagens"**

**(comentário inútil)**

**desclaimer: Inuyasha não me pertence e sim a nossa Rumiko que teve a brilhante idéia de criar esse anime T.T**

**LEIAM A MALDITA NOTA!!!!**

**Ah, tah cada vez mais difícil de escrever essa fic, "apesar de estar no começo," me dem uma idéia de como continuar escrever tah bem??**

**To me dedicando muito a escrever essa fic, eu estou gostando muito, mas axo que as coisas estão meio adiantadas. Não quero que tenha o mesmo destino de Amores Irredutíveis. Falando nela tenho que modificar tudo, do começo até a parte em que eu parei para ver a burrada que eu fiz, será que devo continuá-la ou apagar do duvidas estão me assombrando, então deixo com vocês!!!!!**

**- Gomen pela demora n tive tempo!**

**- Todos vão acreditar nisso Tsu – Naraku a zoa **

**- Não e vc q entrou num colégio que tem prova todo o dia**

**Sem mas delongas que comece o show "Putz, viajei legal agora -.-" **

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**3° Tristezas**

- Para com a palhaçada! – o olhando muito ruborizada

- Ta, ta! - ele suspirando outra vez

- Voltando a pergunta, o que você acha?

- Qual era a pergunta mesmo? - ele se fazendo de desentendido

- Já disse para parar! - ela o exterminou com o olhar o fazendo engolir seco

- Pelo que eu vi ele não liga pra isso não? – Miroku deu os ombros

- Ele por acaso sabe?

Antes da pergunta da Sango ser respondida, o celular toca os assustando.

Tarananananannarara **(aff...celular tocando)**

- Hum!? – os dois se olharam e começam a procurar o celular em suas mochilas

- É o meu! – Sango falou por fim – Alouuu!!!

- rsrsrs

_- Aqui é o medico que está cuidando da paciente Kagome, você é unh... – parecia que ele tava procurando o nome dela – Sango?_

- Sou sim! – ela respondeu tremendo olhando para Miroku, o seu semblante que era de alegria a pouco se transformou em medo por causa dessa ligação

Eles iam visitar Kagome nesses três dias, por incrível que pareça ninguém da escola ficou sabendo do **acidente** da Kagome.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

- Ai, sou um idiota – Inuyasha bate na própria cabeça, voltando para o caminho da escola de novo – Esqueci de perguntar pro Miroku se ele podia me emprestar a matéria de hoje.

**(Meus caros leitores! Sim! Ele foi para a aula e não copiou nada!)**

**Flashback**

_- Hoje teremos uma pequena revisão de matemática! – O professor anuncia começando a escrever no quadro **(Pequena sei ¬¬'')**_

_- "Lalalalalala!" – ele pensava enquanto olhava pela janela a fora, não prestando nenhuma atenção na aula, e nem copiando a **pequena revisão, **que o professor passava. Batendo o aponta da lapiseira na mesa._

**Fim do Flashback**

Ele chegou até aonde os amigos estavam, não sendo notado e muito interessado na conversa que estavam tendo seus amigos pelo celular.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Botou no viva voz para Miroku ouvir também, e conseqüentemente Inuyasha junto.

– Aconteceu algo com ela? – ela engoliu seco junto com Miroku

_- Sim! - _ele falava pausadamente não querendo a assustar, ele demorou um pouco para continuar o que irritou Miroku

- Fale logo senhor! – Miroku preocupado

_- ela pegou uma hemorragia grave - O medico disse simplesmente _

- O QUE?????

Inuyasha ouviu aquilo não acreditando, coitada! Mas quem seria a garota?

Uma gota enorme apareceu na cabeça dele. Claro se preocupando por uma garota que nem sabia quem era. Nesse momento o coração dele se apertou.

- A Ki-chan...pegou uma hemorragia? – Sango falou caindo ao chão chorando copiosamente

- Sango acalme-se! - Miroku não acreditando também, fechando o celular nas mãos dela

- COMO VOCÊ ME PEDE PARA FICAR CALMA?? NÃO OUVIU QUE ELA TAH MORRENDO???? A KI-CHAN TAH MORRENDO MIROKU!!!! – Ela falava em lagrimas grossas que se derramavam em seu rosto rapidamente

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Inuyasha a essa altura, tava escondido em uma das milhares de arvores que tinha no local. Tomando cuidado para que Sango e Miroku não o vissem.

Ele que ainda estava borbulhado em raiva e ódio pela garota, não deixou de se passar um pensamento bom e ruim em sua cabeça.

_- Vai Inuyasha! Essa é a chance de se vingar da vadia! Ela te odeia por ser um hanyou, ela tem nojo de você e não vai adiantar rezar porque ela vai fazer de tudo para te ferrar pode ter certeza. Ela já está na beira da morte, ninguém vai se dar conta que você adiantou a morte dela. Huahuauhauhauha!_

_- Não faça isso Inuyasha! Você não e criminoso...não é agora que vai virar! Ela só falou aquilo porque você provocou também. Se lembra que ela falou com você no primeiro dia de aula? Se ela não gostasse de você por ser um hanyou ela por acaso ia ter te beijado com tanto amor, que você se lembra até hoje? Deveria pedir desculpas pelo modo como a tratou! _

Ele botou um dos dedos cuidadosamente nos lábios e se lembrou de uns acontecimentos.

**Flashback**

_- Sente se ao lado da aluna Higurashi - o professor acena indicando para a garota levantasse _

_- Bem - vindo!! – ela da um sorriso encantador pra ele_

_Ele corou passando do lado dela, o que não passou despercebido por ela!_

_- E então?_

_- E então o que? – com desinteresse na voz _

_Ela bufou... _

_- Oras! Não vai se apresentar?_

_- Você é surda? O professor já disse e eu não vou repetir! – Inuyasha falou grosseiramente _

_com ela, o que fez ela ficar com um bico._

_- "Eu sou demais! Consegui fazer essa garota mimada bufando de raiva, huhuhu sinta meu desprezo hauauaua! Nossa como sou mal!"_

**Fim do Flashback**

Ele riu.

**Flashback**

_O hanyou desceu parando atrás dela é ficando de frente para os amigos que na hora ficaram com os olhos arregalados_

_- Quando encontrá-lo? – repetiu o que ela disse estalando os dedos no ar – O que vai fazer "menina"?_

_- Vou fazer com que ele se arrependa! – Ele virou rapidamente enlaçando seus braços no pescoço dele, dando um longo beijo forçado e soltando logo depois se afastando – Vamos! _

– _olhou uma ultima vez para ele deu um sorriso travesso virou se para frente e saiu _

_andando_

_O deixando abobalhado _

**Fim do Flashback**

**Flashback**

_Inuyasha a olhava com nojo, chegou perto dela a olhou com esse mesmo olhar._

_- Posso ser uma raça imperfeita...Mas é você? Você e uma inútil, não vale nada, hipócrita, vagabunda – ele falou baixo pra que só ela ouvi se porem levou uma bofetada _

_PLAFT!_

_- Nunca mas...nunca mas repita isso entendeu? – ela já estava com os olhos marejados _

_PLAFT!_

_- Não encoste o dedo em mim vadia! Eu a chamo do jeito que eu quiser _

_E saiu com uma fúria tremenda. Passou pela Sango e pelo Miroku os olhou por um momento depois continuou andando para a porta._

**Fim do Flashback**

- "Eu tenho culpa! Tenho a culpa disso ter acontecido."

- Merda!

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

No hospital...Horas antes de ter ligado para Sango

A enfermeira que estava cuidando da Kagome, tinha saído um instante, para pegar mais soro para sua paciente. Ela adentrou o quarto onde a garota estava localizada, e encontrou um dos médicos.

- Senhor!?

- Anh!? - ele virou um pouco a cabeça observando quem estava entrando - Ahn, Midory! Haha! Você que está cuidando da paciente Kagome? - ele voltou a atenção na verificação do pulso da garota.

- Sou sim, mas o que você ta fazendo aqui? Eu estou cuidando muito bem dela senhor Naraku - ela falava rigidamente com ele, desde primeira vez que o viu não gostou dele

- Calma! - ele se virou completamente para ela - estou vendo que cuidou dela muito bem, apesar de ser uma aprendiz ainda, é muito boa nisso, huahuaua!

- Aff...completamente estúpido! - ela cochichou

- O que disse? - ele a olhou o que fez ela se arrepiar...arrepiar de medo **(quem pensou outra coisa: hahuahuauha -.-'')** - Você sabe que se fazer algo que eu não goste desde ações ou palavras, de adeus a esse seu emprego...entendido! - ele falou fazendo uma ameaça oculta

- Si-sim se-senhor!

- Muauahuauha! E assim que eu gosto!

plin,plin,plin,plin...

- Mude a senhorita Kagome de sala rápido! – O mesmo medico que ligou para falar o estado da garota, falou rapidamente perdendo sua postura

- Para onde senhor? – a enfermeiras novata perguntou com medo que algo de ruim acontecesse com sua paciente

- Para a sala de operações Midory!

Antes que tava tudo calmo sem nenhum pio, só da recepção que a única coisa que se ouvia era a do teclado que digitava varias coisas.

O s corredores que estava até parecendo assombrado por não passar nenhuma alma viva, começou a se amontoar, de uma hora pra outra virar uma correria e de presente uma gritaria.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Já na sala de operações...

- O que houve com ela? – Um dos médicos que ia fazer a cirurgia que poderia ser um sucesso ou até um fracasso fazendo ela perder o pé, a perna ou até mesmo morrer.

- Ela pegou uma hemorragia começada pelo pé! – o mesmo medico confirmou

- Não entendemos o que aconteceu! – Midory dedura os dois levando um olhar de Naraku como se mandasse ela ficar quieta, ela só deu um sorrisinho pedindo desculpas.

- Como assim?

**(Eles estavam falando rápido, enquanto arrumavam as coisas para a operação) **

- É que a **Midory **não entendeu, o porque de uma hora pra outra a senhorita Kagome ficou assim! - falou forçado olhando mortalmente para a pupila

- Unh! É assim mesmo Midory, a hemorragia pode aparecer quando bem entender! - ele deu um sorrisinho

- Senhor Bankotsu! Já está tudo pronto!

- Assim! Obrigado Kohako!

- É o meu trabalho!

- Poderiam nos dar licença?

- Claro! – Midory sorriu

Depois deles terem saído...

- Estão todos prontos? – o medico falou botando as luvas

- Estamos! – eles resaram para dar tudo certo e começaram

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

- Miroku!!!!

- Sango fique calma! – Miroku não gostava de ver a **Sua Sango** naquele estado – Tudo vai ficar bem, você vai ver! – Ele sabia que não podia fazer uma promessas dessas. Mas faria de tudo para sua querida Sango ficasse bem. Nuca se sentiu assim na sua vida, só por Sango. Ele pensava sempre que o que ele sentia por ela não era coisas de amigo, era algo a mais e isso tava sendo comprovado agora.

Sango estava abraçando ele com possessão, não queria sair dos braços dele. Ela não saberia disser o porque daqueles braços que a prendia com posse também, a confortava tanto. Se sentia feliz e amada. Amada!? Deveria descrever isso. Amor sentido por duas raças. Elas sentem feliz uma ao lado da outra, e algo a mais do que sentimos por um amigo.

É deveria ser isso o que sentiam no momento Amados.

- Eu sei Mi-kun! – ela falou confiante agora, o que alegrou.

- Vamos para o hospital? Visitar a senhorita Kagome? – ele falava animado e com um sorriso sincero, como se a amiga tivesse esperando eles chegarem para acordar, aquele sorriso sincero que fez com que Sango ficasse ruborizada.

Sango acordou do abraço confortado de Miroku se deparando com Inuyasha.

- Inuyasha? – ela se levantou secando as lagrimas com as costas da mão.

- Sango...

**Continua...**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Esse capitulo ficou completamente dramático.não?**

**Aff...não sirvo pra fazer comedia! **

**Preciso de ajuda urgentemente, um psicólogo talvez mas por enquanto vão ter que ficar me aturando.**

**Vou chamar minha amigas que escrevem aqui pra dar uma força na comedia.**

**Reservei um momento Miroku/Sango. Bem não foi aquele momento "Love" mas isso vai deixar eles mais próximos.**

**Quem quiser um drama pesado me contratem! **

Mas uma coisa:

Eu queria saber quem vocês acham mas lindos e lindas:

**Inuyasha **

**Sesshoumaru**

**Miroku**

**Kouga**

**Naraku**

**Kagome**

**Rin**

**Sango**

**Ayame**

**Kikyou**

É o porque da escolha: Quem tiver mais votos da parte masculina tanto da feminina eu vou fazer uma mini fic especial dos dois é de **bônus** mas um cap também.

"**Não sei porque fiz questão de montar isso! -.- Mas toh disposta a fazer o/"**

"**_Ser ou não ser, es a questão, chames Seisshy, o seu gostosão!"_**

**Essa e dedicada a Miko Nina Chan minha migona do kokoro. **

**MUITAS REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!! MUITAS REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!! MUITAS REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!! MUITAS REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!! MUITAS REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!! MUITAS REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!! MUITAS REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!! MUITAS REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Kokoro no kissus **

**Beijos no coração **

**-**


	4. Pura diversão, Mal entendido

**School Tokyo**

**Ola minna!!!!!**

**Espero que estejam gostando muito, **

**E também espero receber muitas reviews **

**- Fala dos personagens**

"**pensamento dos personagens"**

**(comentário inútil)**

**desclaimer: Inuyasha não me pertence e sim a nossa Rumiko que teve a brilhante idéia de criar esse anime T.T**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**4° Pura diversão (escroto não é?) Mal entediado**

- O que...o que você tah fazendo aqui? – Sango tentou falar em quanto parava de soluçar, escondendo que estava chorando limpando as lagrimas com as costas das mãos

- Você por acaso ouviu nossa conversa, Inuyasha? – Miroku perguntou apoiando a Sango em si próprio para a levantá-la

- Hai! – ele falou serio sem brincadeiras

- De que ponto?

- Desde a ligação...que Sango começou a te um ataque... – ele deu um suspiro **(perceberam que sempre boto um suspiro? Ignorem me) **- até agora!

Apesar de toda a tragédia que estava acontecendo, Sango e Miroku não esconderam o rubor que ficou em seus rostos. Por causa do clima em que se encontravam, apesar do peso em que estava no corações deles pela amiga.

- Entaa...a..a..o sabe que a Ki-chan tah... – Sango desabou em lagrimas outra vez

Sendo abraçada confortavelmente por Miroku. Que a segurava fortemente para essa não despencar no chão, jah que ele sentia que ela não ficaria em pé sozinha, por causa dos últimos acontecimentos.

- Então sabe que a Kagome se encontra em estado grave, certo? – Miroku falava serio, passando as mãos pelos cabelos de Sango que ainda estava nervosa

- "Foi tudo, tudo culpa minha!" – ele pensava constantemente

- Foi tudo culpa minha!

Inuyasha olhou para a pessoa que tinha dito aquilo. Olhou espantado para a pessoa que falou isso. Como? Como a culpa era de Miroku?Não tinha cabimento.

O único causador disso tudo foi ele mesmo. Inuyasha. Se não fosse seu orgulho ele teria visto que aquele sangramento era muito grave e chamaria logo uma ambulância ou algo do gênero.

- Não Miroku!

- Claro que sim Sango!

- Miroku! A culpa e nossa! Nos dois queríamos que Kagome e Inuyasha se entendessem! Se não fosse nossa persistência de fazer uma coisa absurda, ela poderia estar agora conosco.

– Sango mostrava um semblante ainda de choro e jah tinha a cara vermelha por causa do ato

Inuyasha ficara esse tempo todo vendo eles conversarem sobre quem tinha a culpa, em quanto seu coração pouco a pouco se apertava mais e mais.

- Isso e verdade! Mas não podemos ficar aqui! Vamos lah visitar a Senhorita Kagome? Dessa vez ninguém vai interromper sua resposta! – ele fala essa ultima frase olhando para Inuyasha

Miroku ficou alegre vendo Sango rindo do comentário. Ele sentia-se feliz por vê lah feliz. O casal jah estava em encontro com a porta de saída do colégio de mãos dadas quando...Inuyasha fica do lado deles.

- Poderia ir com vocês? – Inuyasha falou assustando os demais com a pergunta

- Claro Inuyasha! – Sango de boca aberta falando calmamente – Aproveitamos que estamos lah, para ver o local que você bateu a cabeça...

- Grrr

- E vê se vai afetar em alguma coisa

- huahuauauahuauauaua! – Miroku se contorcia de tanto rir, levando um olhar severo de Inuyasha

- Por que a brincadeira em Sango! – o hanyou falava com os dentes cerrados

- Oras...Imagine a resposta! – ele o desfiou

- hum!?

- Aff...deixa pra lah Sangozinha! Esse cachorro ai não pensa não!

- QUEM É O CACHORRO? – Inuyasha grita com todo o pulmão pra quem quise-se ouvir, simplificando as coisas do modo original da coisa: Para a cidade toda, todinha. **(dinha-dinha, argh! Já chega!)**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

- Nossa!?

Um belo youkai-completo, com um porte atlético, músculos definidos, cabelos brancos como a lua cheia, olhos cor ambas e um lindo rosto com listras roxas com uma lua no meio da testa. Saira do avião que acabara de pousar a pouco tempo.

Aclamava, o som estridente que ouviu. concluindo que era seu meio-irmão. O odiado dos mais odiados. Inuyasha.

- Parece que ele jah arranjou briga!

- Como você...?

- Se eu ouvi? Não! Apenas por seu semblante que mudou de uma hora para outra! Hihihi, soh podia por ser o pestinha do seu meio-irmão Seisshy.

- Pestinha! Hum, aquilo é uma praga!

Rin olhou para o namorado e suspirou "nunca mudam!"

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

- Inuyasha! – Sango gritou ainda tampando o ouvido que deu um sumbido causado pelo grito que ecoava na mente da pobre garota – Você não queria que ele falasse "idiota" neh?

- Hie! – o cachorro **(gomene)** quer dizer o garoto falou inocentemente

- Então pronto!

- Mas a culpa e do Miroku! – Inuyasha falou zangado

- Eu tava tentando amenizar as coisa tah legal? Soh fiz o bem! Já você! – houshi apontou o dedo acusadoramente pro amigo – Você quase fez todos da cidade ficarem surdos

- Ninguém merece! – Sango já completamente irritada com os dois que pareciam criancinhas disputando quem era o mas idiota, ainda estava empatado quem merecia o grande titulo

- Inuyasha vamos conversar como gente civilizadas!

- Civilizadas uma ova! Vamos cair na porrada!

- "Inuyasha! Com certeza Inuyasha" Enquanto vocês se matam ai vou ir lah no hospital ver a Ki-chan.

- Espere! – os dois fizeram Sango parar

Olhando a cena cômica: Inuyasha e Miroku se enfrentavam com trocas de olhares, que dava pra se ver até um choque ali.

- Diga qual de nos e mais sexy? – os dois falaram ao mesmo tempo de novo

- Ai meu pai!

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Toc Toc **(deu pra perceber que é alguém batendo na porta não?) **

- Sim!

- Posso entrar Senhor Naraku!

- Ah! Claro! Claro! Entre Megumi!

- Arr...err...bem! E sobre o caso da operação que tah sendo feita agora! Unh...da senhorita Keitaro Namuko – ela falava com agora com convicção

- A única operação que está sendo feita agora é a da Senhorita Kagome Higurashi!

- A Midory tava cuidando dela? A da sala 130? – Megumi perguntava com medo agora da reação que ele podia fazer

- Estava sim! O que isso tem haver?

- Gomene dizer isso mas...a mulher que foi para a operação foi a Keitaru Namuko!

- O QUE? IMPOSSIVEL! EU MESMO FUI VER ELA!

- A senhorita Higurashi está no quarto 240! Houve uma troca de nomes durante um acidente do corredor

- Poderia me explicar?

- Hai!

**Flashback**

_Duas macas estavam indo rapidamente para a sala, onde fica casos como perda de sangue. Uma estava vindo da esquerda é a outra da direita!_** _(Vocês jah sabem o que aconteceu! Mas como boa anfitriã, vou contar os detalhes .)_**_ Com a correria ninguém prestou atenção nas suas frentes, então o choque! _

**Flashback interrompido pelo Naraku**

- uma vôo para uma maca e a outra para outra oras! Fácil neh?

- Da pra deixar eu continuar? – Megumi de mal humor

- Foi mal! – Naraku riu sem graça

**Continuação do interrompimento causado pelo Naraku do Flashback**

_Todos na hora ficaram desengonçados e acabaram por botar aquelas plaquetas de identificações nos lugares errados gerando assim toda a confusão! _

**Fim do Flashback**

- Ahh!

- Endendeu?

- Hie! Nenhuma palavra!

- Oro? – gritou

- Brincadeirinha! Brincadeirinha!

- Aff – Megumi passou as mãos pelos cabelos, sempre fazia isso quando se sentia nervosa com alguém – Jah que te expliquei vou indo já ne!

- Que stress! Bem agora vou ter que ligar pros parentes da menina! – discando o numero da Sango que estava na prancheta que tinham dado a ele – Tomara que a garota não faça um escândalo!

**Flashback**

_- ela pegou uma hemorragia grave - O medico disse simplesmente _

_- O QUE????? _

_- Ai! – Naraku vendo se ainda escutava alguma coisa – Parece tah tudo no lugar_

**Fim do Flashback**

- Dessa vez vou me precaver! – **(ele apertou aquele botãozinho que da pra todo mundo escuta, que no momento não me lembro o nome)**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

- Fala logo que eu sou mais sexy Sangozinha!

- Ninguém merece!

Tarananananannarara **(celular tocando)**

- "EEEE! Atrapalhou na hora certa!"

-moshi moshi?

_- Sango!_

- Hai! Como a Ki-chan tah? – Seus olhos lacrimejaram novamente

Os meninos pararam a briga para tentar ouvir o que o medico ia falar. Miroku se aproximou da Sango abraçando-a.

_- Como eu posso dizer isso? É meio constrangedor! Lah vai...a Kagome morreu!_

Todos esbugalharam os olhos em tamanha surpresa. Ninguém se atrevia a falar, até que...

_- Huahuauahuahuaauh! Vocês, vocês acreditaram nisso? Huauahuahau! Foi soh uma brincadeirinha pra tirar o stress de você!_

Sango caiu dura no chão, e se levantou novamente, dando um chilique.

- O QUE...

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

_- VOCÊ ACHA QUE FEZ SEU MISERAVEL! VO ACABAR COM TUA RAÇA! COMO TEM CORAGEM DE FAZER UMA BRINCADEIRA DESSE TIPO? PQP VAI SE F_

- Calma filhinha!

_- CALMA? VO MANDAR VOCÊ TER CALMA NO SEU C..._

- Pronto! – ele desligou o telefone antes que ela terminasse de falar – Nossa quase que me ferro se não tivesse botado desse modo. Será que o pessoal das outras salas ouviu?

Ele botou a cabeça pra fora do seu consultório e vi varias pessoas olharem para sua sala.

- Err...- Naraku coçava a cabeça constrangido – gomen nassai!

É fechou a porta.

-Ufa!

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

- AQUELE DESGRAÇADO AINDA DESLIGOU NA MINHA CARA!

- Sangozinha!

- QUE QUI EEEE????

- Nada não!

- Não é assim que se coloca ordem não Miroku! Deixa que eu te ensino, falou cheio de si! – chegou perto da Sango que tava dando uns muros numa arvore que tava lah – O Sango! Cala essa tua boca e presta atenção...pede desculpas!

- Você quer eu pesa desculpas pra você? – ela o olhou inocentemente

- Viu e assim que se faz! – Inuyasha olha pra Miroku, que rir do que ia acontecer em seguida

- E é assim que se paga! – Miroku respondeu

- Nani? – ele virou para Sango, não deu tempo de se defender ela jah tinha dado um soco no olho esquerdo do hanyou

- Huhuahauahuahauaua! Mas um motivo para ir no hospital! Huahuhuaahuauau!

- hihihi! – Sango entrou também no acesso de risos do Houshi – Hiaihahiaaihaiaiaihia

Nem o Inu **(Não posso chamar ele assim?)** Inuyasha ficou de fora

- Huhuahuahuahuauhahuaauauha!

Os três agora.

- HUHAHUAHUAUHAUAHUAHUHAUHAUHAU!!!!!

**Continua...**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Gomene: desculpa**

**Hai: Sim**

**Já ne: tchau**

**Gomen nassai: desculpe-me**

**Nani: como?**

**Olha que coincidência (que nada ¬¬")**

**O cap três tinha ficado muito meloso e dramático coisa que eu nunca pensei que sabia fazer! Falei que não conseguia fazer comedia e tal.**

**Mas me superei! (eu axo -.-) **

**Fiz esse cap que foi o mais fácil de fazer é o mais divertido. Axo que esse ficou como comedia neh? Me falem se ficou bom, ruim, péssimo! Mas mandem reviews!**

**Obs: Eu adoro o Naraku-kun .**

**Obs²: Por motivos de meu gosto por vilões, eu fiz o Na-kun o maior comediante da fic, hihihihi. (ah, aquela parte no cap 3 foi de brincadeira)**

RESPONDENDO AS REVIEWS: Ou melhor A review ¬¬

princesayoukai100

**Com certeza eles são os mais lindos. Rsrsrs**

**O.O nossa como você é cruel! O Inu por mim jah tah sofrendo o suficiente u.ú**

**Agora a ponto do Inuyaha chorar jah e de mas. **

**Para tirar esse clima angustiante botei uma comédia básica, pra mim foi hilária.**

**Err...continue lendo a fic!**

**ja ne . **

**Agora eu peço!**

**MUITAS REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!! MUITAS REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!! MUITAS REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!! MUITAS REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!! MUITAS REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!! MUITAS REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!! MUITAS REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!! MUITAS REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Kokoro no kissus **

**Beijos no coração **


	5. Ciúmes a vista, e um pretendente

**School Tokyo**

**Ola minna!!!!!**

**Espero que estejam gostando muito, **

**E também espero receber muitas reviews **

**- Fala dos personagens**

"**pensamento dos personagens"**

**(comentário inútil)**

**desclaimer: Inuyasha não me pertence e sim a nossa Rumiko que teve a brilhante idéia de criar esse anime T.T**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**5° Ciúmes a vista, e um pretendente **

Depois de desavenças, risos e constrangimentos . Os três amigos foram para o hospital. Lah era um lugar de sofrimentos e vida. Uns morriam, outros ficam dormindo por um tempo, ou para sempre. Chegando na recepção os jovens tremiam para o que podia acontecer a amiga Ki-chan.

- Porque vocês não ligam para os pais dela? – pergunta Inuyasha

- Você não sabia que Kagome não tem pais? – Miroku falou inocentemente

- E claro que não neh Miroku! Inuyasha é novo por aqui, ele não sabe que os pais dela morreu a muitos, muitos anos atrás

- Nani? – Inuyasha esbugalhou os olhos – A quantos anos?

- A sete anos! – Miroku falou enquanto perguntava em qual quarto tava Kagome

- Espere soh um minutinho! – A mulher pediu enquanto procurava no computador

Inuyasha quase caiu duro no chão, se não fosse apoiado por Sango.

- Então ela perdeu os pais com 10 anos? – os dois assentirão – Mas então ela foi adotada? Certo!? – ele falou com receio

- Hie! Ela mora sozinha todos esses anos num apartamento que nossos pais deram pra ela – Miroku falou enquanto recebia a informação

- Ela tah no quarto 240! No segundo andar mesmo!

- Obrigado!

- Vamos Inu-chan? – Sango jah estava do lado do Miroku indo em direção ao elevador

- Vamos!

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

- Qual era a sala mesmo? – Perguntava Inuyasha

- Era a 1.400 neh? – Sango perguntou brincando

- Não, ela falou 340... – Miroku procurava a sala certa

- Você tem certeza? – Inuyasha não tinha sentido firmeza na resposta

- Minna, se o mundo dependesse de vocês ele estaria perdido! – Sango foi a abrindo a porta certa com o numero 240

- Cheguei perto de acertar! – Miroku falou orgulhoso enquanto seguia Sango

Eles chegaram perto de Kagome, que parecia estar dormindo. Com o rosto sereno e pálido,

parecia estar bem, parecia um anjo na opinião de todos do quarto.

- Kagome? – uma mulher entrou dentro do quarto segurando uma bandeja de comida – Oh! Vejo que temos visita! Poderiam me responder se essa e Higurashi Kagome original? – A mulher perguntou com o típico sorriso de enfermeira

- É ela sim! – Sango sussurrou ao contrario dela

- Ola! – Miroku agachou beijando as costas das mãos da bela enfermeira – Poderia ser digno de saber seu doce nome?

- Oh sim!Meu nome e Midory!

- Senhorita Midory...

Sango e Inuyasha suspiraram, sabiam o que ele ia dizer e sabia o que ia levar.

- A senhorita gostaria de ter um filho meu?

Midory ruborizou na hora.

- Mas, mas nani?

- Esquece! – Inuyaha e Sango falaram ao mesmo tempo

- Está bem! Agora vamos acordar a bela adormecida. Querida? Acorde! – ela falou paciente

enquanto botava a bandeja em cima de uma cômoda

Pli Pli Pli **(barulho que o despertador faz ou quase isso)**

- Tah na hora de vocês irem embora!

- mas...

- Queridos acabou o horário de visitas! E melhor vocês irem embora e amanha vocês voltam mas cedo...está bem?

Os três assentiram e foram embora.

- Eles jáh foram!

- Arigatou Midory!

- Mas porque você não queria falar com eles? Pareciam muito preocupados. – ela falou serenamente enquanto botava a bandeja em cima da cama, se sentando do lado da garota – Principalmente o garoto de melenas prateadas!

A garota ruborizou completamente, e virou a cara cruzando os braços.

- Ele foi o causador disso tudo! Alem do mas não queria que ninguém visse meu estado

- Você vai logo sair daqui, soh falta trazerem o resultado! - Ela falou indo embora também

- Tomara! – Ela sussurrou para o nada

**Flashback**

_Em um jardim florido,_

_Vou caminhando_

_Para ver o sol raiando. _

_Pulo a cerca e paro no mar,_

_Alguém me ajude eu não sei nadar. _

_Kagome cantava essa musica que sua mãe cantava para niná-la. Sorrindo enquanto se balançava para cima e para baixo no balanço, do seu jardim florido feito especialmente _

_para ela. Kagome estava na forma de uma pequena criança. _

_- Huauauhauaua! Mais rápido! – Ela pedia para uma pessoa que apareceu atrás dela – Mais! Mais alto! Hauauauaua! – Ela fechou seus olhos sentindo a brisa fresca e suave em _

_seu rosto_

_BLOOO! __**(sem comentários)**_

_- ..._

_BLOO! BLOO!_

_- Filha!Filha! – A mãe falou saindo rapidamente da casa pegando a filha no colo_

_- Toh com medo! – Falou olhando para a casa enquanto sua mãe corria com a filha no colo_

_Sua casa estava sendo vitima de muitas balas. Alguém queria matá-los. A pequena menina sentiu algo perfurar sua mãe. Uma bala a acertou no peito enquanto tentava salvar sua filha._

_- Mama!Mama!_

_- Fuja...fuja! – e dormiu em um sono profundo_

_- MAMA! PAPA! _

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

_Alguns anos depois soube que eram ladrões de peças. Seu pai tinha descoberto eles e ligou para a policia. Antes de conseguir falar com eles, um dos homens o matou, e junto sua mãe para não deixar pistas._

**Fim do Flashback**

- Chega de lembranças por hoje.

Algumas horas depois entra Midory e Naraku.

- Ola querida! – Naraku se acomoda num sofá pequeno que tinha do lado da cama.

- Hunf! – **(Isso não é tpm!)** Porque todo mundo que entra aqui me chama de "querida" não sou a querida de ninguém

- huhuhu! Pelo visto não tah nem um pouco afim de sair daqui!

Ela o olhou interessada ao rumo da conversa em que estavam chegando.

- Fale logo! – Midory se alterou curiosa

- Bando de estressados! Depois falam que eu e quem sou o irritado! – cochichou olhando

pro nada – Você jah pode ir pra casa, será como se nunca tivesse acontecido nada.

- Sugoi! – Kagome pulou da cama

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Kagome tinha saído do hospital alegre. Nunca pensara que um dia ficaria trancafiada dentro de um hospital, por causa de um simples arranhão **(como ela falava)**. Estava dentro de seu apartamento, se arrumando para o colégio. **(Ki-chan jah tinha falado com Sango e **

**Miroku no dia anterior) **Torcendo pra não encontrar o "cachorrinho" como tinha denominado no hospital. Ainda não entendia o porque de ele ter aparecido no outro dia para visitá-la.

- Deve ser culpa? – falou dando os ombros

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Tokyo School...

- Nyah! Não acredito que eu senti falta daqui – ela olha para os lados procurando os amigos, quando vê Inuyasha ao longe – Tinha que ter um pra atrapalhar o cenário! – a garota falou desgostosa

- Hei menina! – um garoto falou atrás dela a assustando-a – Gomen nassai senhorita! Não queria te assustar

- Ah tudo bem! – Kagome se vira para o garoto

Vendo olhos azuis, cabelos amarrados em um rabo de cavalo alto e músculos comparados como o de Inuyasha, mas a beleza não se comparava

"NANI? O QUE QUE TOH PENSANDO? ELE E UMA PRAGA QUE APARECEU NA MINHA RUA, AVENIDA, MINHA VIDA!" **(E roubou seu coração!)**

Ele também viu uma bela garota de olhos azuis, cabelos longos bastante preto, que seus

reflexos ficavam azuis.

Os dois ficaram um fascinado pelo outro.

- Qual seu nome?

- Ah gomen, eu fiquei tão entretido com sua beleza que me esqueci desse detalhe! – ele falou normalmente observando-a, e vendo como ficava tão kawaii coradinha – Meu nome e Kouga!

Kouga falou estendendo a mão para um aperto amigável. Mas ele queria mas do que isso.

- Kagome...Higurashi Kagome! Prazer!

- Você sabe onde é a sala do 2° ano 23A?

- Eu sou dessa sala

- Que sorte vou ficar na mesma sala que está deusa! – Ele falou admirando-a

- Huahuahuahuahu!

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Inuyasha olhava os dois de longe não gostando nem um pouco do que via. Sentiu mas uma vez seu coração se apertar. Por conseqüência do tamanho ciúmes que sentia, não querendo

admitir.

Puxou uma garota qualquer e a beijou fervorosamente.

- Nossa! Que ousadia! – a garota falava enquanto tentava acalmar sua respiração

- Feh! Se não gostou problema não é meu! – Inuyasha falou de uma forma grosseira olhando o casal que estava meio longe

- Oh! Como se atreve a falar isso? Eu adorei! Não! Não! Eu amei!

- Que seja! – falou se distanciando da garota

"Toh completamente frusutado! Existe alguém tão exibida como aquela Bruxa? Kouga! Ela jah tah se jogando para cima ele! Coitado vai se arrepender de ter se metido com ela. Grr! Vou acabar com a raça do lobo fedido!".

- Ei! – a mesma garota gritou indo atrás dele

Inuyasha olhou para trás e viu a garota te seguir. Não demorou a correr desesperadamente atrás de ajuda.

- Jah me respondi! Ah alguém mas tapada do que essa louca ai?

- Kawaii! Tão adorável! **(Jah sabem quem e a tapada neh?)**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

- Não me faça rir. Não sou tão bonita comparada a uma deusa.

- Se uma deusa é mais bonita que você, então ninguém nunca viu!

Ela ficou bastante corada nesse momento.

- Bem..ah..O que você queria falar comigo? – ela deu seu melhor sorriso não percebendo que o garoto ficou corado com o gesto

- Sabe...como...é ...que é?...E que...ahh...eu...

- Você? – Kagome segurava o riso, ele era kawaii daquele jeito. Mais lindo do que jah era

- Eu queria saber...se você...pod..dia...sai...sair..com...comigo

- Claro! Adoraria! Mas porque você tah me pedindo para sair se nem me conhece direito? Você é novo aqui neh?

Ele sorriu embaraçado enquanto passava a mão na cabeça. Ela era uma garota que mexeu com o coração dele com um simples sorriso. Havia ido até ela para saber de uma

informação, e por impulso acabou por chamá-la para sair.

- Não vou mentir para você...eu toh começando a gostar de você e sim! Eu soh novo! Você pode até não acreditar em amor a primeira vez, mas acho que o que sinto por você é amor.

Os orbes da garota se arregalaram com a pequena declaração.

- Acho que estamos indo longe demais!

- Isso se...

- KAGOME! – eles se viraram para o barulho enorme causado por duas criaturas, que corriam como se o fim do mundo tivesse começando, corriam em direção a garota que ficou com uma gota.

Sango a abraçou de um lado e Miroku do outro.

- Kagome você tah bem?

- Precisa de ajuda para subir?

- Ou pra andar? 

- Se sente tonta?

- Ou acha que seus ferimentos tão se abrindo?

- Que que a levamos para o hospital de novo?

- Você tah passando mal?

- As cicatrizes são permanentes?

Kagome jah tava começando a sentir dor de cabeça.

- CALADOS!

Todos que se encontravam no enorme pátio se viraram para a pessoa que gritou. Essa mesma pessoa e um acompanhante ruborizaram completamente. Mal tinha chegado no School Tokyo e jah eram o centro da atenções.

**Continua...**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Gomen nassai: Desculpe-me**

**Gomen: desculpa**

**Nani: O que?**

**Hie: não **

**Kawaii: bonitinho; lindinho**

**Nyah! Finalmente acabei esse cap.**

**Me de idéias!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Sem reviews T.T**

**MUITAS REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!! MUITAS REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!! MUITAS REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!! MUITAS REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!! MUITAS REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**MUITAS REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!! MUITAS REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!! MUITAS REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Kokoro no kissus **

**Beijos no coração **

**-**


	6. Ecchi

**School Tokyo **

**Ola minna!!!!! **

**Espero que estejam gostando muito, **

**E também espero receber muitas reviews **

**- Fala dos personagens **

**"pensamento dos personagens" **

**(comentário inútil) **

**desclaimer: Inuyasha não me pertence e sim a nossa Rumiko que teve a brilhante idéia de criar esse anime T.T **

**Todos os créditos desse cap vão para Miko Lilica Sama e Carla Hime. **

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 **

**6 – ecchi **

Inuyasha parou de correr e olhou na direção da voz muito conhecida por ele. Arregalou os olhos com o que viu, seu meio-irmão mas velho entrando no colégio com uma menina que jah conhecia chamada Rin.

- Meu amor o que foi? Por que correu de mim?

- Sai fora garota! – desprezou a garota e se aproximou furioso do irmão

- Ora, ora! Olha soh como tah o cachorrinho! Jah foi domado por alguma garota?

- Jah sim olha Seisshy! – Rin apontou uma garota que se agarrou no braço dele

- Sai chiclete! – Inuyasha tentou de vários jeitos se lagar dela

- Seisshy! – Rin cochichou chamando a atenção de seu namorado – Não gostei dela! Parece ser asquerosa e metida...

- Entendo! – ele olhou pro casal e falou – Inuyasha quero que acabe com o namoro com essa daí, Rin não gostou dela!

- Seisshy! – Rin o desaprovou – Eu soh tava comentando!!!

- Tudo o que você não gostar eu vou despaixar. Nem que for o besta do meu irmão ou as ações da minha empresa.

- Oh Seisshy! – ela o abraça o beijando.

- Olha Kouga, não é que eles são parecidos mesmo – Kagome chega ao trio abraçada a Kouga que gostava da situação, mesmo que soh fossem amigos – Acho que são irmãos

- E mesmo meu amor! – Kagome o reprovou – Que disser: E mesmo Kagome-chan

- Grr! – Inuyasha gruniu irritado com a intimidade dos dois

- Infelizmente somos! - Sesshoumaru falou desgostoso

- Ei Inuyasha! Você deveria ter ficado com a Kagome.Alem de ser linda ela e perfeita em harmonia – Rin disse sorridente

- Arigatou por achar isso de mim, e sem ofender – Kagome olhou para Sesshoumaru – Gomen falar isso mas...meus pêsames por ter um irmão tão idiota, egocêntrico e grosso.

- Faço delas minhas palavras!- Kouga a acompanhou nas palavras

- Arigatou! Tenho muita ma sorte mesmo, a única coisa de bom que esse idiota ai fez, foi me juntar a esse anjo do meu lado – se referindo a Rin, assim ele recebeu um outro beijo.

- Huahahuauha! Inuyasha fazendo uma boa ação? Huahuauauaau – Miroku rolava de rir

- Poxa não sabia que tinha seu lado cupido Inu! – Sango debochava do hanyou tentando não rir

- Ola sou Kikyou! Então o nome do meu namorado é Inuyasha? Gostei! Meu Inu-kun – a garota falou rindo para ele

- INU-KUN! – todos começaram a gargalhar

Depois de Sesshoumaru ter ido embora deixando Rin aos cuidados de Sango e Miroku (**que nessa hora eram muito amigos)** Kagome, Kouga Inuyasha e Kikyou. Ficaram muito amigos Rins oh tentava não ficar tão próxima de Kikyou. Seu namorado Sesshoumaru falou que era melhor se prevenir de loucas varridas, o que ela não entendeu.

Eles lhe mostraram toda a escola e passou todas as atividades jah feitas por eles no bimestre. Assistiram a mais um tapa de Sango em Miroku. Kagome e Kouga apesar de se conhecerem a pouco tempo trocaram algumas caricias, deixando Inuyasha furioso **(também neh, com Kikyou em cima dele ¬¬ pra azarar mais ainda a vida dele) **

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 **

Depois de um dia cansativo, Kagome volta a seu apartamento e se depara com Inu-Yasha em frente a ele!

- O que você tah fazendo aqui? – ela fala enquanto procurava a chave da porta sem se preocupar com Inuyasha

- Vim falar com você – ele permanecia serio e calmo

- Jah tah falando mesmo – fala irônica não levando a serio

Entrou no seu apartamento e ficou com a porta semi-aberta para o hanyou continuar a falar.

- Podia entrar?

- Hie. Somos inimigos se não se lembra hanyou. – Kagome o olhava divertido

- Eu vim aqui em paz garota. Soh quero conversar!

- Eu não tenho nada o que conversar com você! – ela se exalta

Tentando fechar a porta, mas Inuyasha a impede, entrando e trancando a porta.

- Mas o que você...?

- Olha soh...eu toh querendo ser legal mas não dá – ele se aproximou dela, prensando-a contra a parede.

- Ei! O que pensa que vai fazer!?

Perguntou irritada. Ele sorriu marotamente.

- Não é obvio?

Disse beijando forçadamente Kagome.

" O que?! Kagome!!! Livre-se de... "

Não teve tempo de pensar mais nada, paralisou. Inu havia lambido seu pescoço!

Olhou-o, surpresa.

- Porque fez is...

- Gostou? - Perguntou, exitado.

- Eu... Eu...

- Vou fazê-la implorar por mais...

Deitou-a pouco a pouco no chão, ficando em cima dela.

- Eu? Haha...

Disse olhando o garoto, o mais belo que já vira, o pior inimigo que já teve.

- Sim, você.

- Somos inimigos, seu...

- Xingamentos contra mim? Você é corajosa...

Essas últimas, disse ao pé do ouvido de Kagome, que sentiu um arrepio percorrer todo seu corpo.

- Tomarei isso como um elogiou.

Disse Kagome, desinteressada.

- Feh... Que bom.

Disse, beijando-a novamente, dessa vez com mais avidez, enquanto as mãos desabotoavam a camiseta escolar da jovem púbere.

- Ahh... O que...

- Psss...

Ele colocou o dedo indicador nos lábios dela, sedutoramente.

- Agora, curta o momento e... - Sorriu malicioso, tentando tirar o sutiã de Ki-chan, que sentiu um arrepio. - entregue-se...

A garota começou a raciocinar direito novamente o empurando para cima e saído do alcance dele.

- Vá embora bastardo! – ela apontou para a porta

- Você não que exatamente isso, neh? – Inuyasha perguntou incrédulo

- O que acha? – ele estava visível mente nervosa, ficou ainda mais quando viu o sorriso malicioso dele

- Se assim você quer! – o sorriso dele aumentou – Se arrependera muito "Não sabe o que a espera Kagome Higurashi"

A garota olhava atônica para ele. "O que ele vai fazer? Merda! Mil vezes merda! Tenho que ter um jeito de ferrar ele"

A garota abotou a camisa aberta pelo hanyou se sentando rapidamente tentando parar a agitação que acontecia em sua cabeça.

Ok ela não era mais virgem. Jah tinha ficado com o Houjo a uns 3 anos atrás?? Não se lembrava muito, soh que como primeira vez foi bom. Mas não era a garota puta ou coisa assim. Ela não se vestia com coisas minúsculas, mas também não se vestia com freira. Mas isso era demais.

**Continua... **

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 **

**Não tah ai pra quem pediu hentei! Sinceramente tinha um hentei mas de ultima hora voltei atrás. Gome minna mas eu não gosto das partes hentei e por isso que minha fics não terão. **

**Nenhuma palavra Japonesa nessa fic (o que eu axei muito estranho!) **

**RESPONDENDO AS REIVEWS: **

_Lady Angellyca_

**Que bom q gostou dela **

**Ai esta a atualização, continue mandando reivews **

**Kissus **

_manu higurashi_

**Ohayou! **

**Que bom que gostou dela! **

**Axou o cap estranho??? gota **

**UHuhauhauaa eu sei que da uma vontade de matar o pobre Inu, mas como eu jah disse para uma amiga "O Inu e O Inu, n pode matá-lo" **

**O Kouga não vai ter aquele escândalo não..ops, bem tenho que fazer os outros caps. **

**Bem...isso não posso te responder hihihi **

**Ai estar pra matar a curiosidade! **

**P.S.: adorei sua review **

**Kissus **

**Eu sei que o cap tah menor. Minha imaginação tah começando a trabalhar melhor agora. A hora da verdade tah chegando minna. **

**MUITAS REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!! MUITAS REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!! MUITAS REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!! MUITAS REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!! MUITAS REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!! **

**MUITAS REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!! MUITAS REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!! MUITAS REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!! **

**Kokoro no kissus **

**Beijos no coração**

**_Nina: _Ai,ai, gente, ela tem q continua logo essa fic o.o**


	7. O real motivo

**School Tokyo**

**Ola minna!!!!!**

**Espero que estejam gostando muito, **

**E também espero receber muitas reviews **

**ME PERDOEM PELA DEMORA DE MESES!!!!!!!!!!**

**se escondendo das leitoras**

**de agora em diante não irei mas responder as reviews, me desculpemm!!!!**

**- Fala dos personagens**

"**pensamento dos personagens"**

**(comentário inútil)**

**desclaimer: Inuyasha não me pertence e sim a nossa Rumiko que teve a brilhante idéia de criar esse anime T.T**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**7 – O real motivo**

Kagome vai até onde tinha posto seu celular procurando o numero de Sango.

TAN TAN! **(-.-''')**

- "Sango! Atende logo o bendito celular"

- Moshi moshi? – Sango falava com a voz meio mole dando um bocejo duradouro

- Sango você tava dormindo? – gota

- O que você acha? – Sango de subto ficou mais animada – Agora que você me acordou toh indo para sua casa! Não tem nada pra fazer mesmo**! (Muito folgada)**

- Ah...tah, se você quer vim tanto tudo bem – gota enorme

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Depois de um tempo...

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

PLIN DON!

- Toh indo!

PLIN DON!

- Não escutou não?

PLIN DON!

- PORRA TOH INDO!

- Que animo garota! Até parece que foi cruelmente pega pelo mal que suga toda a sua áurea branca a deixando negra pouco a pouco. Sua mente vagando por um mundo infinito que nem um ser humano jah se atreveu a passar o...

- CHEGA! E ENTRA LOGO ANTES QUE EU FECHE A PORTA NA TUA CARA! – Kagome estava bastante frustrada pelo o que acontecerá a minutos atrás

- Poxa vida! Não tem nem consideração por sua melhor amiga – Sango entra na casa se esparramando no sofá

- Gomen mas toh muito irritada com o que aconteceu, e você me vem apertar a droga da campanhia mais de mil vezes

- É o que aconteceu? – Sango se ajeita no sofá olhando Kagome se sentar no se lado

- Inuyasha... Inuyasha me pegou desprevenida e tentou me seduzir pra mim fazer "aquilo" com ele. – Kagome falou engolindo seco, olhando pra amiga que tava com os olhos esbugalhados

- ...

- Miga? – engoliu seco outra vez

- KAGOMEEEEE!!!!! FILHO DA PU... TENTANDO TIRAR SUA PUREZA!

- Pureza???? – Miroku abriu a porta da amiga e a fechou sentando do lado de Sango

- O.O

- Se esqueceu Sango??? Kagome não é virgem nada! Até é safada! – Miroku falou passando a mão em lugares indevidos de Sango

PLAFT

- IMBECIL!

- Ei, ei parem de gritar! Jah toh com muita dor de cabeça... - ela bota a mão na cabeça – Ei! Como vocês sempre entram aqui se a porta na maioria das vezes esta trancada? – ela ficava se perguntando isso por muito tempo soh agora que tinha se lembrado (gota)

- Temos a chave! – os dois falam em unisson segurando suas chaves

- Não acredito!!!!!!!!!!! Então porque vocês ficam apertando a campanhia milhares de vezes se tem a chave em suas posses????? – Kagome aponta pra eles incrédula

A única coisa que eles podiam fazer era cair na gargalhada, o que não demorou pra acontecer.

- HAUHAUHAAHUAUAUAAUHAUHAU!!!

- Nani? Doushite? Doushite tão rindoo????? Isso não tem graça!!!! GRRR!

- HUAHUAUAHUAUHAUHAAUAHUA!!!!

- Aff...

- Admita Kagome isso foi engraçado – Miroku ainda ria

- Com certeza Mi-kun! – Sango se apoiou nele

- Mi-kun? Hum! – Kagome ergue uma sobrancelha, botando os dedos no rosto num ar de pensativa com muita malicia

Sango ao ver a cara da amiga se afastou do rapaz corando bastante. Agora era a vez de Kagome rir.

- Kagome não é nada disso! Eu juroooo!! – Sango andava pa trás se escorado na parede

- Claro que não! Miroku o que aconteceu entre vocês?

- Estamos ficando! – ele disse abrindo um grande sorriso – Ela não tinha te contado?

- Hie! Sango! Sango!

Kagome ia em direção a Sango que tentou fugir mas foi prensada pela garota, Kagome botou as mãos contra a parede prensando ainda mais a garota que ficava mais e mais vermelha.

- O que aconteceu nesse meio tempo em que eu não estive presente?

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Em frente a casa ou melhor mansão...

- Seisshy! Eu gostei muito do School Tokyo – Rin ria de orelha em orelha – Sabe fico um pouco triste sem você comigo nesse período – ela ficou bicuda olhando pro chão, e voltou a olhá-lo feliz – Mas me contento sabendo que depois vamos ficar o dia todo juntos.

- Fico feliz que você esteja! – ele deu um pequeno sorriso entrelaçando suas mãos com a de sua namorada, andando em direção a porta de entrada da mansão.

- Uau! Aqui é muito grande! – Rin admirava tudo

- Se você quiser eu compro todas as mansões que quiser

**Tsuque Higurashi: Rin tah sendo muito mimada pelo Seisshy. Queria que fosse comigo u.ú**

**Naraku: Nani???? **

**Tsuque Higurashi: nada .''**

**Naraku: Sei ¬¬**

- Ohh Seisshy! – ela o abraçou

- Vamos para o quarto? – ele cochichou no ouvido dela a fazendo estremecer, o que ele gostou bastante

- Claro tava sentindo falta "daquilo" – ela fala manhosa o entrelaçando pelo pescoço

- Eu toh muito necessitado disso! – ela a pega no colo levando- a para o quarto e trancando a porta.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Antes, muito antes de Inuyasha ter ido na moradia de Kagome...

Inuyasha ainda tava com raiva de Kikyou ter dado aquele vexame. Foi muito difícil ele conseguir se livrar da "copia de Kagome muito mais irritante" se é que aquilo existia.

Ele andava em sues pensamentos nas ruas de Tokyo (pensando na vida) pensando no quanto parecia ser estúpida aquela relação com Kagome. Quando a viu tinha que admitir que gostou dela, mas não ia deixa fácil. Soh que acabou passando dos limites.

Ia pedir desculpas para Kagome e tentar se amigo dela mesmo por obrigação.

**FlashBack**

_- Inuyasha! – Sesshoumaru o chamou frio _

_- Que foi Seisshy? – falou na brincadeira soh que o youkai não gostou nem um pouco_

_- Grrr cale essa sua boca imunda que soh serve para falar besteira e me escute – Sesshoumaru quase pulara em cima do meio-irmão por causa do apelido_

_- Ahh...porque a Rin pode e eu que sou da sua família não posso? – Inuyasha ficou irritado_

_- Porque eu deixei ela me chamar assim! _

_Kagome aparece do nada._

_- Oi Seisshy depois a gente conversa mais ok? – Ela da um sorriso dando um beijo na bochecha dele e indo embora_

_- O.O – Inuyasha não sabia o que pensar e falou besteira – A Kagome é sua amante???_

_- BAKA! – Ele da um soco na cabeça do hanyou, fazendo o quase chorar (exagerei?)_

_- Onegai não faz isso de novo não! – Inuyasha massageia a cabeça insistentemente_

_- Então pare de falar besteiras! – diz o youkai alterado – Eu disse que soh as pessoas que eu deixo. A Kagome e boa e a Rin gostou muito dela, então eu faço de tudo para agradar a Ki-chan, e você vai ajudar!_

_Sesshoumaru depois de falar vai embora, deixando Inuyasha estático_

_- Nani? – Inuyasha fica com uma cara de taxo parado no mesmo lugar._

_Se não quisesse apanhar do irmão tinha que fazer esse sacrifício de agradar a Ki-Chan._

**Fim FlashBack**

- GRRR Sesshoumaru vai me pagar por fazer isso!

- Aquele verme, idiota inútil, arrogante, pretensioso, mal educado e arrogante? – Um ser fala do lado de Inuyasha

- Isso mesmo! – Inuyasha ainda não percebera quem era olhava para a frente batendo uma mão na outra

- Pelo o que eu saiba essas qualidades são exclusivamente suas!

Inuyasha se virou pouco a pouco para seu meio irmão que o olhava perigosamente.

- Se...seshoumaru? – Inuyasha engolia seco

- Eu mesmo em carne e osso – o youkai falava friamente – O apartamento dela jah passou, soube que não se dava bem com ela, pois trate de inverter a situação se não mando você para o reformatório.

- Tah de brinkadeira neh?

Inuyasha o olhou por um estante quando esse o puxou para um canto, em quanto Kagome passava sem notar a presença deles, a garota parou para comprar algo.

- Anda logo! Pesa desculpas a ela se não você sabe o que te acontece – Sesshoumaru friamente e ameaçadoramente se distanciando do Irmão

- Ninguém merece! – o hanyou botou as mãos no bolso da calça entrando em um dos blocos, se apresando para está lah antes da garota.

Depois de um dia cansativo, Kagome volta a seu apartamento e se depara com Inu-Yasha em frente a ele!

- O que você tah fazendo aqui? – ela fala enquanto procurava a chave da porta sem se preocupar com Inuyasha

- Vim falar com você – ele permanecia serio e calmo "Isso não vai dar certo"

- Jah tah falando mesmo – fala irônica não levando a serio

Entrou no seu apartamento e ficou com a porta semi-aberta para o hanyou continuar a falar.

- Podia entrar?

- Hie. Somos inimigos se não se lembra hanyou. – Kagome o olhava divertido

- Eu vim aqui em paz garota. Soh quero conversar!

- Eu não tenho nada o que conversar com você! – ela se exalta

Tentando fechar a porta, mas Inuyasha a impede, entrando e trancando a porta.

- Mas o que você...?

- Olha soh...eu toh querendo ser legal mas não dá – ele se aproximou dela, prensando-a contra a parede. "Esse é o único jeito"

- Ei! O que pensa que vai fazer!?

Perguntou irritada. Ele sorriu marotamente.

- Não é obvio? "Apenas vou provocá-la um pouco, soh fingir da um beijo e deixá-la ai. Alem do mas o Seisshy não disse que eu teria que fazer hoje"

Disse beijando forçadamente Kagome.

Não teve tempo de pensar mais nada, paralisou. Inu havia lambido seu pescoço! "Mas o que está acontecendo? Porque não consigo parar? Porque eu quero que leve isso mas longe?"

Olhou-o, surpresa.

- Porque fez is...

- Gostou? - Perguntou, exitado.

- Eu... Eu...

- Vou fazê-la implorar por mais...

Deitou-a pouco a pouco no chão, ficando em cima dela.

- Eu? Haha...

Disse olhando o garoto, o mais belo que já vira, o pior inimigo que já teve.

- Sim, você.

- Somos inimigos, seu...

- Xingamentos contra mim? Você é corajosa...

Essas últimas, disse ao pé do ouvido de Kagome, que sentiu um arrepio percorrer todo seu corpo.

- Tomarei isso como um elogiou.

Disse Kagome, desinteressada.

- Feh... Que bom.

Disse, beijando-a novamente, dessa vez com mais avidez, enquanto as mãos desabotoavam a camiseta escolar da jovem púbere.

- Ahh... O que...

- Psss...

Ele colocou o dedo indicador nos lábios dela, sedutoramente.

- Agora, curta o momento e... - Sorriu malicioso, tentando tirar o sutiã de Kagome, que sentiu um arrepio. - entregue-se... "Isso eu quero isso!"

A garota começou a raciocinar direito novamente o empurrando para cima e saído do alcance dele.

- Vá embora bastardo! – ela apontou para a porta

- Você não que exatamente isso, neh? – Inuyasha perguntou incrédulo

- O que acha? – ele estava visível mente nervosa, ficou ainda mais quando viu o sorriso malicioso dele

- Se assim você quer! – o sorriso dele aumentou – Se arrependera muito "Não sabe o que a espera Kagome Higurashi"

Ele saiu do apartamento da garota com um sorriso malicioso. Andando de volta para a sua casa.

- O que foi que eu fiz? Eu a beijei! Mas que merda!!!!!!!!!! Isso não estava nos meus planos, nada disso estava nos meus planos! Porque eu não consegui me controlar a ponto de tentar fica com ela daquele modo? Na hora uma parte de mim gostou de tela perto de meu corpo, a outra gritava que aquilo não estava certo que ela não estava preparada! MAS O QUE ESTOU PENSANDO OUTRA VEZ????????? Calma! Calma! Vou fingir que nada aconteceu e semana que vem ela vai se arrepender muito de ter conhecido Taisho Inuyasha!"

**Continua...**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Se não entenderem esse cap me avisem, okay?**

**Me de idéias!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**MUITAS REVIEWS!!!! MUITAS REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!! MUITAS REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!! MUITAS REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!! MUITAS REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!! MUITAS REVIEWS!!!!!!!! MUITAS REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!! MUITAS REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Kokoro no kissus **

**Beijos no coração**


	8. Calminha Seshy!

No dia seguinte

**School Tokyo**

**Ola minna!!**

**Espero que estejam gostando muito, **

**E também espero receber muitas reviews **

**- Fala dos personagens**

"**pensamento dos personagens"**

**(comentário inútil)**

**desclaimer: Inuyasha não me pertence e sim a nossa Rumiko que teve a brilhante idéia de criar esse anime T.T**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**8° Calma Sesshoumaru**

No dia seguinte...

O sino tocava estridente, os alunos logo entraram dentro do colégio, muitos chateados por jah se segunda. Isso era motivo de preguiça de muitos que não gostavam de ir eram obrigados. Mas para um casal se beijava entre o pequeno bosque dali.

- Eu te amo! – o garoto sussurrou no ouvido da garota que estremeceu diante do alito quente em seu pescoço

- Não sei se posso confiar seriamente em você – a garota sussurrou o olhando, esse se afastou dela

- Porque Sango? Porque não me da uma chance? – Miroku segurou os ombros dela

- Eu te dei uma chance Miroku...Soh que não sei até quando você vai agüentar ficar, sem fazer nenhuma coisa hentei

Miroku deu um longo suspiro, olhou-a dentro dos olhos, segurando suas mãos.

- Sango, eu prometi a você naquele dia se lembra? – Miroku olhou fielmente para ela

**Flashback**

_Sango saira do apartamento de sua amiga Kagome. Ainda tava meio incrédula com o que Miroku dissera e a própria Kagome disse no dia em que Inuyasha penetrou na casa da amiga._

_**Flashback**_

_- Claro que não! Miroku o que aconteceu entre vocês? _

_- Estamos ficando! – ele disse abrindo um grande sorriso – Ela não tinha te contado? _

_- Hie! Sango! Sango!_

_Kagome ia em direção a Sango que tentou fugir mas foi prensada pela garota, Kagome botou as mãos contra a parede prensando ainda mais a garota que ficava mais e mais vermelha. _

_- O que aconteceu nesse meio tempo em que eu não estive presente?_

_**Fim do flashback**_

_- Sango! Sango me espera! – Miroku apareceu do lado de Sango _

_- Ai que susto! – Sango bota a mão no coração_

_- Gomen Sangozinha! – Miroku entrelaçou a sua mão com a da garota_

_- Mi...miroku? – Sango retirou sua mão assustada o olhando incredulamente_

_- Sango...bem...eu...eu queria... falar que... – Miroku não conseguia falar, se ajoelhou em frente a garota_

_- Na...nani? – Sango já previa o que ia acontecer, ela imagina a cena_

**Pensamento**

– _**Sango vamos para minha casa e ver um filminho lah dentro do meu quarto trancado?**_

_**- O.O"""""""**_

_**- Hehehe! Vamos aproveitar a noite toda! – ele da um sorrisinho malicioso**_

_**- O.O **_

**Fim do pensamento**

_- HENTEII!!_

_- NANI? Sango eu não fiz nada dessa vez! – Miroku se levantou assustado com a garota_

_- Arr...gomene! Eu, eu ai eu tava pensando em besteiras minhas! – Sango balançava as mãos muito corada _

_- Besteiras suas? Toh até imaginando! – Miroku fala SEM malicia__** (por incrível que pareça)**_

_- Não é nada disso! – Sango continua a balançar as mãos muito mais corada do que antes_

_- Sango! – Miroku a repreende – Não toh pensando nisso não, eu tava pensando..._

**Pensamento**

" – _hei Miroku! _

"_- O que foi Sta Sango?"_

"_- Ohh! Por favor! Não me chame assim, pode me chamar de Sango-chan ou Sangozinha! – Sango da seu melhor sorriso"_

"_- Serio? – Miroku pergunta abobalhado e corado"_

"_- Serio! – Sango da um beijo nele" _

**Fim do pensamento **

_- Você tah com a mente muito poluída! – Miroku continua a repreendendo – Não sei com quem você aprendeu isso u.ú _

_- Err...você nem imagina! – gota enorme_

_- Sango! – Miroku fala seriamente – Vocêqueserminhanamorada?_

_- Nani?_

_- Vocêquerserminhanamorada?_

_- Oro?_

_- VOCÊ QUE SER MINHA NAMORADA??_

_- Sango? – a garota ficou pálida – Sango? Você tah bem?_

_Ela olhou no fundo dos olhos dele e respondeu._

_- SIM! Sim! Sim! Sim! _

_- Weeee! – ele a segurou pela cintura e rodopiando _

_- Sim Mi-kun! – Miroku a boou no chão – Soh essa chance não a desperdice! – Sango disse antes de beijá-lo_

_- Eu juro!_

**Fim do Flashback**

- Sim...eu me lembro! – Sango disse confiante agora

- Que bom! – ele sussurrou – Vamos! Alem do mais ainda temos aqueles dois para separar

- É...ainda mas com o que o Inuyasha tentou fazer com a Kagome! – Sango deu um soco na arvore - ITAI!

- Sangozinha cuidado! – Miroku começou a beijar as mãos da namorada

- Ohayoouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!! – Diz Rin do lado deles que tomam um baita susto – Uuhahuahuauahauhauah! Vocês vocês tem que ver a cara de vocês! Huauhauhauha!

- ¬¬" arigatou Rin – os dois disseram em unisson

- Heee! – Rin rodopiou levando uma gota dos dois novamente – Hei! O que o Inuyasha tentou fazer com a Kagome? – Rin botou a mão no queixo pensativa

Sango olhou para Miroku para Rin para o chão assim sucessivamente...

- O Inuyasha? Que Inuyaha? Não conhecemos nenhum! – Mirku faz de desentendido

- Valeu! Agora que ela vai ficar desconfiada mesmo! – Sango da um olhar ameaçador

- Me engane que eu gosto! – Rin deu um sorrisinho voltando logo para um serio – Vamos lah gente não deve ser tão grave

- Rin... – Sango decide abrir o jogo – quando se trata dos dois pode acontecer qualquer coisa

- Pois é! O Inuyasha jah conseguiu mandar Kagome para o hospital sem querer!

- O.O

- Mi-ro-ku! Para de falar merda! Assustou a pobrezinha da Rin

- Eu tenho que contar isso pro Seisshy! – Rin pega seu celular discando o numero do próprio

- HIE! – Sango e Miroku gritaram assustados

- O.O"""""

- Moshi moshi?

- Ar...

Sango e Miroku pediam para não falar nada com ele.

- Alou?

- Oi Seisshy! – Rin da um sorriso de orelha em orelha

O casal se olham preocupados.

- Ah minha querida Rin! Está se sentindo mal? – Sesshoumaru fala com preocupação

- Hie! Eu tava com saudades de você, soh isso!

- Eu também estou com saudades de você... Rin?

- Hai?

- O que você tah escondendo? – Sesshoumaru fala a reprovando

O casal congelam, afinal eles dois apenas estavam querendo proteger Inuyasha de uma morte trágica. Parece que Sesshoumaru

- Euuu?

- Rinnn

- Seisshy que desconfiança e essa com a Rin? Nossa que mistério, ela soh te ligou pra dizer um alo! Aposto que ela tah morrendo de saudades de você juntinho com ela! ITAI! Sangozinha o que eu fiz agora!

- Por favor pode passar para a Rin? – Sesshoumaru tava nervoso

- MIROKU! Você falou um grande besteira isso sim! – Sango se aprontava para dar mais uma cotovelada no namorado **(gota)**

- Hei! Tenha mais cuidado quase que me acerta! – Rin abaixa na hora

- RIN! – Sesshoumaru jah estava extremamente furioso – EU QUERO FALAR COM A RIN! ENTREGA LOGO ESSE CELULAR PARA ELA! AGORA!

A confusão tava armada ali. Jah tinha algumas pessoas que vieram ver a causa do escândalo. Miroku com o celular para cima que tinha capturado de Rin, Sango tentando acertar ele e Rin tentando pegar seu celular das mãos e Miroku e desviar das porradas de Sango, que sem querer quase acertava ela.

Sesshoumaru começou a gritar mais ainda. Todos os três pararam de discutir e viram o tumulto em volta deles.

- ENTREGA LOGO ANTES QUE EU ACABE COM A TUA RAÇA MIROKU! – Sesshoumaru percebeu o silencio e ficou também

- Er...gente foi mal! Tamus ensaiando para uma peça – Sango falou antes que Miroku falasse mais besteiras

- Que gente esquisita! – um deles falou

Um silencio enorme se instalou em quanto minna olhavam para eles incrédulos.

- QUEM FOI QUE CHAMOU MINHA RIN DE ESQUISITA?

Todos olharam para o celular que era mantido no ar pelo Miroku.

- Isso e parte da peça também?

- SAIAM DAQUI AGORA!

Minna se mantiam ali.

- AQUI QUEM FALA É SESSHOUMARU DAS EMPRESAS TAYSHOS!

Minna saíram rapidamente.

- Rin tenho que desligar!

Miroku deu o celular para Rin.

- Tudo bem amor!

- Ja ne ai!

- Ja ne ai!

**Continua...**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Moshi moshi: alo (ao telefone)**

**Minna: pessoal; todos**

**Ja ne: tchau**

**Ai: amor**

**Me de idéias!!**

**MUITAS REVIEWS!! MUITAS REVIEWS!! MUITAS REVIEWS!! MUITAS REVIEWS!! MUITAS REVIEWS!!**

**MUITAS REVIEWS!! MUITAS REVIEWS!! MUITAS REVIEWS!!**

**Kokoro no kissus **

**Beijos no coração **


	9. Planos não dão certos!

**School Tokyo**

**Ola minna!!**

**Espero que estejam gostando muito, **

**E também espero receber muitas reviews **

**- Fala dos personagens**

"**pensamento dos personagens"**

**(comentário inútil)**

**desclaimer: Inuyasha não me pertence e sim a nossa Rumiko que teve a brilhante idéia de criar esse anime T.T**

**Arigatou gozaimas Miko Nina Chan - reverenciando - Foi ela que fez o começo desse cap, muito grata **

**se escondendo dos leitores Me desculpem pela demora da fic!!**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

TRIM TRIM

- KUSSO!

SPLASH

**(E melhor eu escrever os detalhes ¬¬)**

TRIM TRIM

O despertador tocava gritante irritando Kagome que estava debaixo das cobertas naquele dia. O dia lah fora estava nublado e frio, fazendo com que a garota ficasse mais preguiçosa do que nunca.

- KUSOOO!!

Kagome bate a mão em cima da comoda que ficava do lado de sua cama. Ela tateava para achar o "maldito despertador", encostou nele logo o pegou e jogou contra a parede.

SPLASH

E depois disso dormiu novamente.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Kagome chegara atrasada na escola. Correndo rapidamente chegou na sala onde teria a segunda aula de arte.

- Desculpe, professor, eu...! - Ela trombou com um cara.

- Ah, ve se olha por onde anda, Kagome! - Ela olhou e viu que era Inuyasha, que saia da sala de artes com uma bandeja de tintas

- Ah, cala a boca!

- Se não o que? - Ele provocou.

Um sorriso zombeteiro formou-se no rosto de Kagome.

- ISTO!

Ela jogou tinta nas orelhas do hanyou, que começou a segurá-las enquanto gemia, o que deu tempo de fazer Kagome entrar na sala.

Os alunos olhavam a tudo atentos, depois começaram a gritar o nome de Kagome.

- "Ah, Kagome! Isso não ficar assim!" - Inuyasha pensava enquanto ia ao banheiro masculino se trocar

Na aula de artes tudo transcorria perfeitamente bem... tah horrivelmente. Kagome olhava Inuyasha desafiadoramente em quanto esse a olhava na mesma altura do olhar da rival. Um pensava em se vingar do outro.

- "Por que? Por que tudo tem que ser tão difícil?" – pensava Inuyasha – "Ahh quer saber? Dane-se, se ela quer brincar eu vou brincar também. Vamos ver quem vai sair perdendo nisso."

- "Por que ele me olha assim, com essa cara de bunda??**(não pude evitar xDDD) **Ai, eu vou matá-lo, depois dele ter me... me... quase estuprado..."

Inuyasha sorriu, pelo olhar da garota sabia o que ela pensava. Mas ele não se arrependia do que tinha feito, na verdade, muito pelo contrário ele queria mais. Queria conhecer cada parte do corpo dela, mas ele prorpio não adimitia sentir esse desejo.

O sinal salvou-o desse desejo por hentai com a garota, que saiu apressadamente.

Miroku e Sango haviam parado em frente a porta esperando Kagome e Inuyasha sair de um jeito proveitoso... Se agarando no corredor.

- Oi, Ki-chan! - Cumprimentou Sango, depois de terminar o beijo com um sorriso.

- Oi!

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

No intervalo...

Inuyasha acabará de pedir um hambúrguer na cantina, e ao longe avistou a garota novamente, sorriu malicioso.

- "É hora de por o plano em prática!"

Subiu as escadas e entrou na sala da reitora Kanna.

- E aí, Inu? Que que quer? - Perguntou ela fazendo biquinho.

- Me deixa usar o microfone? - Kanna como era estava apaixonada pelo hanyou, deixava-o fazer tudo. Ele, sabendo disso, fazia a tudo o que queria.

- Claro, Inu-Kun! - Disse ela sorrindo e entregando o microfone a ele.

Kagome estava sentada na cantina com Sango e Miroku.

- Miroku, me passa a mostarda?

Perguntou Sango, já que a sua tinha acabado e ela nem tinha acabado o X Galinha. Kagome riu pela cara que o amigo fez, quando lhe passou a mostarda. Sabia que o amigo adorava passar a mão em sango, mas enquanto ela tinha mostarda, ela podia jogar na cara dele.

Então ouviu-se uma voz pelo microfone.

_"Alô, alô! Aqui é Inu-Yasha Taisho, estou comunicando que eu e a KAGOME HIGURASHI do 3º ANO já fizemos amor! Acreditem, ela é a melhor e mais deliciosa que já vi! Podem agarrar, ela é gostosinha! Mas não se preoculpem... EU NÃO SOU CIUMENTO!!"_

Todos começaram a rir.

_"E tem mais! Se quiserem ter com Kagome, venham até mim! Os seios dela são lindos e fartos! E ..."_

Kagome não ouviu mais, começou a correr enquanto riam dela. Sango ficou preocupada, e Miroku também."

Kagome correu até o lado de fora da cantina e se sentou em um dos bancos de cimentos que tinha no patio com a cabeça sobre as mãos.

-"Não! Serei forte! Se ele quer "assim" ele vai ter!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

No dia seguinte Kagome entrou no colégio com a cabeça erguida e determinada, as pessoas ainda comentavam algo e cochichavam. Sango e Miroku foram até ela.

- Ki-chan você esta bem? – Sango perguntou preocupada jah que não conseguira falar com ela no dia anterior

- Estou, porque não estaria? – Kagome se mantia firme - E VOCÊS! TODOS VOCÊS! – Ela apontou acusadoramente aos outros alunos – VOCÊS NÃO PODEM ACREDITAR NA FARSA QUE É INUYASHA! ELE TENTA ME FERRAR PORQUE EU NÃO FIQUEI COM ELE! PORQUE EU SOU MUITO PARA O CAMINHÃOZINHO DELE!!

- Será mesmo? – uma das garotas cochicham com o grupo

- Não sei! Acho q é verdade sim!

- Não sei se devemos acreditar!

- ALIAS!! ELE NÃO É NADA!!

Agora o tumulto começara. Inuyasha que chegava nessa hora soh via Kagome se afastar com os amigos enquanto os alunos começavam a cochichar agora do garoto.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Kagome ia andando pelos corredores, na esperança de planejar algo para ferrar mais ainda seu inimigo. Aquilo era um mico falar que ela jah estará com ele e fez o que ela nunca pensara em fazer com ele.

- Oh Kagome! – Uma voz bem conhecida jah pela garota falou cauteloso

- O que você quer? – ela se virou rapidamente o olhando com repugnância

- O que você disse para eles? Não deveria ser ao contrario? – o hanyou da um sorrisinho de deboche

Kagome jah irritada com ele chutou sua parte mais sensivel.

- VOCÊ TAH LOUCA! – Ele levantou a cabeça

Kagome se abaixou até ficar cara a cara com ele **(ele estava abaixado segurando sua parte intima por causa do chute u.ú)**

- Quem mandou ser tão estressadinho? Minha vingança está completa, é você é um nada pra mim... – Kagome sorri sussurrando para ele, deu os ombros e continuou a andar

- Ah isso não vai ficar assim não! – ele a pega pelo braço sem delicadeza alguma jah voltando ao normal

- Ei me solta! – ela se altera

- SUA MALDITA!!

Inuyasha fora de controle da um tapa na cara da rival que cai no chão com o impacto. Kagome olhou para ele assustada e com medo, a agressividade dele foi enorme e o tapa forte, ninguem nunca, nunca tinha batido nela, ela nunca tinha recebido um tapa antes. Inuyasha a olhou com os olhos aregalados e assutado com o que fez, dando um passo para tras com a mesma cara.

- Ka-Kagome... Me desculpe... não-não foi minha intensão... - ele tentou encostar nela, mas a garota foi mais rapida se desviando do toque e saiu correndo. - KAGOME!! ESPERA KAGOME!!

Kagome corria com todas as forças, sabia que Inuyasha estava logo atras dela, mas mesmo assim continuou correndo em uma direção e desapareceu nas vistas do hanyou.

- Para onde ela foi??

Ele parou e tentou sentir o cheiro dela, soh que não podia... muitos cheiros misturados naquele corredor e não sabia por onde ela tinha ido, por um momento se distraiu e perdeu a garota de vista. Mesmo que seu orgulho fosse grande tinha que pedir desculpas para ela, podia fazer de tudo contra ela, mas bater ou espancar nunca!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Kagome respirava com difuculdades por causa da corrida, conseguiu fazer com que Inuyasha se perdesse dela. Passou por um corredor que os cheiros eram diversos, todos os cheiros misturados **(eles ainda estavam no colégio xP)**

Olhou para o local onde tinha parado, estava em um salão coberto que com um tipo de controle o teto se abria. Lah era uma sala especial de natação, uma piscina tamanho grande e funda estava em frente a ela, com um trampolim alto e um baixo.

Kagome chegou perto e tocou com as pontas dos dedos na água, sentiu um pequeno choque e logo retirou os dedos. A água estava bastante fria, a garota se afastou um pouco da beirada.

No colégio dela era assim: ou você faz Educação Física ou você faz natação. Kagome decidiu por fazer educação física, por mais que não soubesse nadar ela não queria aprender. Sentia um pequeno trauma, uma vez quase morrerá afogada. Era melhor não ficar perto da beirada daquela piscina, ela era muito funda e Kagome sabia que se caisse ela iria se afogar.

Mesmo assim Kagome foi andando pela beirada, parou de andar ainda na beirada e alisou os cabelos com as mãos, iria esperar um momento adequado para poder sair dali. Tinha que ficar fazendo hora até as aulas terminarem. Ainda sim a garota alisava os cabelo, por causa dessa ação o prendedor em forma de borboleta caiu indo em direção ao centro da piscina.

- Ai não!! Eu não posso perder esse prendedor!!... É a unica lembrança que eu tenho da minha mãe... - Kagome se ajoelha sem nenhum cuidado tentando pegar o prendendor em vão que cada vez ia indo para o centro da piscina.

Kagome tentava pegar de qualquer jeito o prendendor, ia esticando o braço, esticando esticando... até que caiu na piscina.

- Socorro!!

Kagome começou a se debater tentando sair da água, ela jah estava quase que no centro de tanto se debater, tentava ficar fora d'água mas era quase impossivel. Foi engulindo água, deseperada.

- Socorro!!

- KAGOME! - Inuyasha veio correndo em direção a propria, se assutou vendo ela se afogar mas não fez nada, ficou vendo ela se debater

- Inuyasha! Socorro!! - Kagome olhou pra ele antes de afundar de vez

O coração de Inuyasha começou a bater mais forte, ele começou a ter... medo?? Sentiu uma pontada de dor no coração, uma angustia. Não esperou mais pulou e começou a nadar em direção a Kagome.

- KAGOME!! - ele nadou até o fundo pegando a garota desacordada, trazendo-a para a beira.

- Kagome, Kagome! Acorde! - Ele a deixou meio que deitada e sentada no colo dele - Onegai... acorde! - ele acariciou o rosto dela - "Mas o que eu estou fazendo? Ahh... esqueça essa merda de orgulho Inuyasha!"

Os dois estavam enxarcados de água, completamente molhados fazendo as blusas de ambos ficarem transparentes. Inuyasha olhou a blusa de Kagome e ficou muitooo vermelho, a blusa ficou transparente deixando o sutiã preto dela aparecendo e suas curvas muito bem modelada a mostra.

Inuyasha balançou a cabeça esquecendo o que viu **(o que era meio que impossivel) **voltando sua atenção para o rosto dela.

- Vamos lah garota! Acorde! - ele a comodou com cuidado no chão com a cabeça dela apoiada em seu colo e botou as mãos na cabeça - O que está acontecendo comigo?? Eu a odeio, porque esse meu odiar evaporou derepente??

_Porque você a ama? - uma voz disse em ironia_

- Eu não a amo... - ele susurrou

_Claro que você a ama, você QUE odiar, mas você não manda em seu coração. deixe o amor tomar conta de seu peito, deixe esse seu desejo oculto aparecer, eu sei que você a quer... sabe porque? Porque sou seu coração. _

Kagome gemeu pendendo a cabeça para lado enquanto jogava a água que engoliu fora. Inuyasha começou a prestar a atenção na garota que acordava pouco a pouco. A visão dela ainda era um pouco embassada.

- Kou-ga?? - Kagome falou sem pensar, Inuyasha irritado por ser confundido se levantou rapido fazendo Kagome bater a cabeça no chão. Essa se sentou e olhou Inuyasha de costas parado. Ela olhou para a piscina e olhou para ele - Inu...Yasha? Foi você? Foi você que me salvou?? - Ela se levantou andando até ele - Por que?

- Porque??

- Sim... Por que você me salvou? Pensei que me odiasse e quisesse que eu morresse. Pensei que sentia repulça de mim, me diga o porque de me salvar. Eu pensei que você não me queria em seu caminho...

- Hunft! Não devo explicações para uma garotinha mimada como você! - Inuyasha falou seco enquanto se distanciava dela

- Me espere! - ela segurou o braço do hanyou - Você me deve uma explicação - ele parou de andar

- Eu não devo satisfações pra você! - ele desvencilou o braço dele, ele se virou para ela - EU TE SALVO E VOCÊ ME CONFUNDE COM AQUELE LOBO SARNENTO!!

- Do que você tah falando?? Por acaso é do Kouga? - Kagome tentava entender o porque dele estar tão nervoso, ela não tinha feito nada para ter deixado ele nervoso **(alem das "brincadeirinhas" que no caso ele jah tinha se esquecido)**

- É! É dele mesmo!! - Inuyasha apertava os punhos irritado - Eu não suporto te ver com ele! Meu sangue ferve soh de ver você com ele!

Kagome sorri de lado quase que impercepitivel.

- Porque isso?? Você não é nada meu...

- Kagome! - o hanyou segurou gentilmente os ombros de Kagome e a prensou na parede - Acha que eu te provoquei todos esses dias porque??

- Porque era divertido, era uma forma de você passar o tempo! - Kagome deu os ombros

- Hunft! Humana estupida - Inuyasha olhou para o lado e depois aproximou sua face com a dela a olhando penetrante - Logo você vai saber o porque...

Kagome tentou desviar seus olhos dos deles mas não conseguia. Os olhos amarelados dele penetrando com os azuis dela, causava um arrepio por todo o corpo fragil de Kagome. Segurou agora as mãos de Kagome no alto. Não aguentando mais Inuyasha roçou seus labios sobre os dela, foi descendo os labios até o pescoço da garota. Kagome tentou se debater mas sabia que não conseguiria sair dali, e nem queria.

Inuyasha vendo que ela parará de se debater soltou os braços da garota começando a beijar a base do percoço dela proporcionando algo que nem eles mesmos sabiam o que era... Inuyasha enlaçou a cintura de Kagome, essa puxou a cabeça dele de encontro os labios dela, ele a beijou com furia, desejo e paixão. E amou quando ela passou as mãos pelo pescoço dele correspondendo na mesma intensidade.

- Inuyasha... - Kagome sussurou quando ele deu brexa para ela respirar, logo eles começaram a se beijar novamente, mas dessa vez com carinho. Inuyasha a apertou contra o seu corpo mais ainda a beijando com luxuria.

Kagome estava aproveitando a situação mas abriu os olhos assutada voltando para a realidade, quando sentiu Inuyasha passar uma das mãos por debaixo de sua blusa e apoupar um dos seus seios. A garota o impurou para longe olhando para ele irritada. - Imbecil!

- Desculpa garota! - o hanyou passava a mão pela cabeça sem graça - Foi sem querer, esqueci de me controlar...

- Garota é a mãe! Meu nome é Kagome Higurashi! - ela botou as mãos na cintura olhando para ele com os olhos semi-cerrados.

**continua...**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Respondendo as reviews:**

**TG s2**

Arigatou por comentar

Não se preoculpe, tudo vai se resolver... eu axo '

Kissus!

**Mandyy**

Que bom que gostou

Fico muito feliz, mas pelo que você viu não pude continuar o cap rapidamente "

Kissus! 

**Me de idéias!!**

**MUITAS REVIEWS!! MUITAS REVIEWS!!**

**MUITAS REVIEWS!! MUITAS REVIEWS!!**

**Kokoro no kissus **

**Beijos no coração**


	10. Apenas Mentiras que Machucam

**School Tokyo**

**Ola minna!!**

**Espero que estejam gostando muito, **

**E também espero receber muitas reviews **

**- Fala dos personagens**

"**pensamento dos personagens"**

**(comentário inútil)**

**se escondendo novamente dos leitores gomen nassai '**

**Cap completamente confuso u-u' então leiam com atenção.**

**desclaimer: Inuyasha não me pertence e sim a nossa Rumiko que teve a brilhante idéia de criar esse anime T.T**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

- Mas o que isso tem haver agora? - ele a puxou pela cintura de encontro ao seu corpo

- KAGOME!! - Os dois ouviram Sango e Miroku gritando, passos rapidos vindo em direção a eles.

PLAFT!

- Idiota! - Kagome derá um belo tapa em Inuyasha para Sango e Miroku não desconfiasse de nada

- Mas o que...!! - ele entendeu na hora o que ela queria fazer - Feh!

- Kagome você está bem?? - Sango parou com Miroku perto deles

- Estou sim... athim! - Kagome começou a espirar

- Esperem! Miroku! Sango! - Rin chegou tentando recuperar o folego - Kagome-san porque você está molhada desse jeito? - Rin perguntou inocente vendo o estado da amiga, Miroku e Sango olharam ela de cima a baixo percebendo que tanto Kagome quanto Inuyasha estavam molhados

- Por acaso o Inuyasha te jogou dentro da piscina e viu que você não sabia nadar? - Sango perguntou olhando de esgueira o namorado que podia estar aproveitando a visão, mas se surpreendeu em ver que ele não fazia isso

- Na ver... - Kagome interrompeu Inuyasha

- É exatamente isso! Bem... jah deve ter terminado a aula então eu jah toh indo pra casa... Ahh, Sango hoje eu vou tah muito oculpada então não vá lah em casa e nem ligue, okay?

- Err... Tudo bem... - Sango a olhou vermelha

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

PLIM DOM!!

- Hum?? - Kagome olhou para a porta - Droga... Sangooo! Eu disse pra não vim aqui hoje! - A garota abriu a porta e ficou surpresa em ver "ele" ali na frente da sua porta - Ko-Kouga??

- Ola minha cara jovem - o youkai lobo passou a mão pelo rosto dela dando um selo - Tudo bem? Posso entrar?

- Err... Tudo sim, pode entrar mas não repare a bagunça na sala - ela fechou a porta

E estava uma bagunça mesmo, a sala estava cheia de papeis escritos, livros abertos, o pc em paginas de pesquisas... Por todo os lados...

- Não tudo bem - ele deu um sorriso colgate que fez com que Kagome ficasse com uma gota - Ainda fazendo aquela pesquisa de história?? E bem complicado não é?

- Com certeza - Kagome sorriu - Ainda não consegui achar o que a professora pediu, mas ainda consigo o/

- hauhahuhuauhahuhuahuahua... bem soh vim te dizer um ola, não vou te pertubar mais - ele passou as mãos na cabeça sem graça - Me desculpe pelo selo que eu te dei, eu sei que somos soh amigos, bay bay princesa.

- Tchau!

Kagome fechou a porta e começou a organizar a bagunça que ela propria fez...Jah era noite quando ela terminou de guardar tudo, continuava a tussir e espirar e sentia que estava com febre, esperava a farmacia trazer o remedio para ela. Estava sentada no sofa tomando um chocolate quente enquanto esperava a pagina da web abrir.

PLIM DOM!!

- Finalmente chegou. - Kagome se levantou e colocou o cafe na mesinha abrindo a porta - Inuyasha? - ela a olhou com uma exclamação quando ele entrou sem ser convidado - Ei! - ele fechou a porta e pegou o pulço dela, ela suspirou - Pode me soltar? - perguntou serena

- Primeiro me diga o que o Lobo fedido estava fazendo aqui?

- Quem?? O Kouga?? - ele balançou a cabeça dizendo que sim - Diz ele que veio soh para me dar um oi, viu que eu estava muito oculpada e foi embora. - ela o olhou olhos nos olhos

- E porque sinto o cheiro dele em seus labios?

- Porque ele me beijou. - Inuyasha a olhou irritando-se com a naturalidade que ela disse isso

- Depois do que aconteceu entre a gente??

- Inuyasha, da um tempo tah? - Kagome suspirou enquanto passava a mão na testa - E esse remedio? Por acaso foi o que eu pedi?

- Sim, eu trouxe pelo cara e jah paguei não se preoculpe! - ele desviou os olhos

- Arigatou. - ela deu um beijo na bochecha dele - Agora me de! - ela esticou o braço

- Não! - ele disse simplesmente

- O QUE?? - Kagome passou as mãos pela cabeça - Escuta Inuyasha, eu preciso desse remedio. Toh morrendo de dor de cabeça e acho que estou com febre.

Inuyasha se aproximou passando uma das mãos carinhosamente pelo pescoço de Kagome percebendo que ela estava muito quente.

- Acreditou? - ele sinalizou que sim - Otimo! Ahh... eu é o Kouga não temos nada, ele me pediu desculpas depois do selo. E saiba que eu não devo nenhuma explicação a você alem do mais eu não sou nada sua - Kagome engoliu o remedio que ele tinha dado a ela. Inuyasha se sentiu triste.

**Flashback**

_Inuyasha acabará de chegar em sua "casa" __**(mansãooooooooooo) **__encontrando Rin e Sesshoumaru aos risos e beijos na sala._

_- Ola irmãozinho._

_- Ola... - Inuyasha estava sorrindo como nunca _

_- Porque do sorriso Inuyasha-san? - Rin sorri inocente_

_- Soh te respondo se você me responder uma coisa primeiro. - Inuyasha olhou para Sesshoumaru travesso_

_- Pode perguntar _

_- Sesshoumaru é tão potente assim na cama pra você continuar com ele?? _

_- CUMAA?? - Rin ficou completamente vermelha_

_- COMO É QUE É?? - Sesshoumaru gritou se levantando e correndo atras do meio-irmão _

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**_

_- Inuyasha-San? - Rin bateu na porta do quarto dele_

_- Pode entrar Rin!_

_- Inuyasha-San eu...eu... - Rin não conseguia falar nada, Inuyasha estava na sua frente soh de toalha, os musculos e o torax todos definidos, mas não tanto quando seu amado Sesshoumaru_

_- Voce??_

_- Eu...err.. AHHHHHHHH!!_

_A toalha de Inuyasha escorregou deixando tudo a mostra._

_- RIN O QUE HOUVE?? - Sesshoumaru entra no quarto desesperado __**( . imagine aquele Deus estrando em seus quartos com aquela cara fofa preoculpado com você?)**_

_Sesshoumaru jah se recompondo observa a cena tentando entender o que se passava por ali para Rin gritar daquele jeito. Olhou para a namorada e viu as mãos tampando o rosto dela, olhou para o meio-irmão Inuyasha e viu ele sem nada o cubrindo. Inuyasha se abaixou rapidamente botando a toalha de novo._

_- Rin?? - a namorada olhou para ele_

_- Sim?_

_- O que o imbecil do meu irmão fez pra você??_

_- Na verdade nada, soh que fiquei meio que...err... Eu fiquei com muita vergonha do Inu-Sama de toalha! - Rin escondeu o rosto no peitoral de Sesshoumaru - E depois que a toalha dele caiu mais ainda! - Rin apertou a blusa do namorado, Sesshoumaru suspirou_

_- Não tem problema então._

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**_

_Lah estava Sesshoumaru sentado numa das cadeiras e em seu colo estava Rin, em uma outra cadeira Inuyasha estava sentado e sorrindo, os três estavam dentro da biblioteca da mansão._

_- Então Inuyasha-San, respondendo a sua pergunta...bem...é SIM! - Rin respondeu segura_

_- Sim o que? - Inuyasha a olhou não entendendo_

_- Sesshoumaru é mais potente do que você possa imaginar na cama! o/_

_- Rin..._

_- Hum?_

_- Não precisava falar isso. - Sesshoumaru apoiou a mão no braço do sofa e lah botou a cabeça fazendo um sinal negativo, enquanto ficava muitooo vermelho_

_- Mas não é por isso que eu toh com ele, é porque o amo! Eu o amo com todo o meu coração e quero apoveitar o maximo com ele! _

_Sesshoumaru olhou para ela e viu que ela estava com as bochechas rosadas pela declaração._

_- Rin! - Ele a abraçou fortemente_

_- Estão me fazendo de vela... Interresante... Bastante interresante ¬¬_

**Fim do Flashback**

- Pode até ser verdade... - Inuyasha cochichou - Mas assim como Rin e Sesshoumaru quero viver um amor forte e seguro como o deles - Inuyasha deu um pequeno riso - Acho que estou ficando com ciumes de você irmãozinho.

Kagome voltou para a sala com o pc e um cobertor grosso e os deixou em cima do sofá, fora do apartamento de Kagome estava nevando deixando um clima friento.

- Inuyasha? Algum problema? - Kagome perguntou enquanto trazia duas canecas de chocolate quente as depositando na mesinha que ficava perto do sofa

- Não nenhum - ele voltou a olhar para ela - hum?? - ele observou as duas canecas e um pc - Esse chocolate é para mim?

- É, você não pode sair agora. - ela direcionou o olhar para a janela da extensa sala e voltou a olhar para o hanyou - Está muito frio e meu aquecedor quebrou. - Kagome deu um sorriso cinico derepente lembrando de algo - Percebeu que é a primeira vez que temos uma conversa civilizada? Hehehe! Será que eu botei algum remedio para você agoniar até morrer?? ou será que não??

- Como um pedido de obrigado por eu ter te salvado, quero que você faça uma coisa para mim - Inuyasha sorri malefico - E nem adianta chorar... Humana inutil! Soh estava sendo cuidadoso com você por causa do pequeno acidente que você mesmo causou, e nem pode falar que a culpa é minha.

O sorriso de Kagome desapareceu mostrando sua frustação.

- Fale logo que porcaria você quer que eu faça? - Kagome falou olhando para o lado com profundo odio

- Vejamos... - Inuyasha começou a andar em volta de Kagome a analizando, a garota fechou os olhos tentando esconder a furia que aquilo estava dando nela

**Flashback**

_- Vamos Kagome! Me diga que você sente uma pequena, pode ser uma bem pequenininha atração pelo Inu!! Vamos fale! Revele o verdadeiro sentimento que nasce em você! - Sango estava pertubando Kagome enquanto essa trocava de roupa no vestiario_

_- Jah disse que NÃO Sango!! Eu odeio o "Inu"!! Nunca... - Kagome fechou os punhos e os olhos - "NUNCA VOU ME APAIXONAR POR AQUELE IDIOTA!!"_

**Fim do Flashback**

- "Não foi possivel esconder os meus sentimentos por muito tempo..."

- "Inuyasha... Porque? Porque por ele? Não." - ela balançou a cabeça - "Eu o odeio..."

- "DROGA!" - ambos pensaram ao mesmo tempo

- Kagome eu...

- Inuyasha eu...

- NÃO FALE VOCÊ! O.O - os dois cairam na gargalhada

- Então Kagome, o que você queria me dizer?

- Nada demais, fale logo o que você vai me obrigar a fazer - Kagome voltou a ser rispida com ele

- Você... - Inuyasha engolui seco - Você vai ter que fazer isso por uma semana... - o hanyou tentava reunir todas as forças para poder falar

- Da pra falar logo o que você quer por uma semana? - Kagome perguntou o olhando de solario

- Você tera que agir como minha namorada por uma semana sempre que não tiver ninguem no local! - Inuyasha falou abaixando a cabeça vermelho como nunca

- NANI??

Inuyasha continuava com o rosto baixo e vermelho.

- Porque logo isso? - Kagome começou a soluçar baixo mas nenhuma lagrima caia - Porque? - a primeira lagrima caiu e assim as outras fizeram o mesmo - Kagome fechou os punhos

- Porque...Porque... Sabe porque eu implicava tanto com você?? - Inuyasha começou a falar serenamente e tranquilo a abraçando, não gostava de ver mulheres chorando, a abraçou fortemente sendo retribuido pela garota chorosa. - Me responda! - ele mandou ela responder ainda carinhoso

- Não. - Kagome disse fracamente

- Porque desdo dia que eu a conheci... Dentro do colégio School Tokyo, eu começava o 3° ano, eu era novo lah... No primeiro dia você me atropelou...

**Flashback**

_um garoto ou melhor hanyou andava tranqüilamente pelo colégio. Esse tinha 17 anos, músculos definidos orelhas de cachorros super kawaiis passava, de uma ora para outra esse mesmo ser foi atropelado, precisamente por uma garota._

_- Louca! – E continuou andando _

**Fim do Flashback**

- No mesmo dia você me xingou e me roubou um beijo que me lembro até hoje...

**Flashback**

_- Calma Ki-chan! _

_- Calma... CALMA! COMO VOU TER CALMA COM AQUELE ESTUPIDO, CONVENCIDO, RIDÍCULO, IMBECIL! GRRR, QUANDO EU ENCONTRA-LO..._

_O hanyou desceu parando atrás dela é ficando de frente para os amigos que na hora ficaram com os olhos arregalados_

_- Quando encontrá-lo? – repetiu o que ela disse estalando os dedos no ar – O que vai fazer "menina"?_

_- Vou fazer com que ele se arrependa! – Ela virou rapidamente _

_Enlaçando seus braços no pescoço dele, dando um longo beijo forçado, soltando logo depois se afastando – Vamos! _

_Olhou uma ultima vez para ele deu um sorriso travesso, virou se para frente e saiu andando o deixando abobalhado. _

**Fim do Flashback**

- ... No mesmo dia, você fez com que eu me apaixonasse por você. Tentei ignorar o sentimento que crescia perto de mim tentei me afastar de você a odiando. Mas não consigo! Você mesma viu uma vez...

**Flashback**

_...- Ei! O que pensa que vai fazer!?_

_Perguntou irritada. Ele sorriu marotamente. _

_- Não é obvio? _

_Disse beijando forçadamente Kagome. _

_  
Não teve tempo de pensar mais nada, paralisou. Inu havia lambido seu pescoço!..._

**Fim do Flashback**

- Meu pensamento naquela hora foi esse: "Apenas vou provocá-la um pouco, soh fingir da um beijo e deixá-la ai. Alem do mas o Seisshy não disse que eu teria que fazer hoje" Depois: "Mas o que está acontecendo? Porque não consigo parar? Porque eu quero que leve isso mas longe?" Eu tentava parar mas não conseguia, o sentimento por você, o meu corpo querendo tocar o seu... Eu não conseguia evitar! - Inuyasha escondeu o rosto sobre os cabelos negros de Kagome, não queria que ela visse o estado dele.

- Inu...Yasha! - ela levantou o rosto dele vendo a espressão triste dele - Ainda não consegui entender aonde você quer chegar.

- Eu - ele desviou o rosto - Acho que... Toh gostando de você - ele ficou vermelho

- Me desculpe, mas eu ainda sim o odeio - Kagome desvencilou dos braços dele mesmo que não quisesse

- Porque?

- Porque, você não me merece! - Kagome se aproximou da grande janela que ia até o chão e abriu as duas partes, lah fora tinha uma grade, uma mesa redonda e duas cadeiras, tudo em branco. Kagome limpou a cadeira do canto da mesa e sentou cruzando as pernas. Inuyasha veio junto dela e sentou em outra cadeira.

Os dois ficaram em silencio deixando a neve cair em cima deles despreoculpadamente. Kagome suspirou olhando o ceu - ATHIM! - Inuyasha olhou para ela e viu suas bochechas e nariz ficarem estremamente vermelhos, á essa altura ela deveria estar gripada, se não bastasse ter caido na piscina naquele frio ela estava se espondo á neve sem se preoculpar com o que podia acontecer.

- Kagome, é melhor você entrar. Está ficando mal, sua aparencia revela que está gripada.

- Não me importo.

- Então vai vim por mal? - Inuyasha se levantou a parou em frente a garota que deu os ombros - Tudo bem! - ele estalou os dedos e a pegou como um saco de batatas

- EI ME SOLTE!!

- Você que pediu! - Inuyasha se divertia enquanto Kagome se debatia, fechou as janelas e a levou para o quarto dela - Da pra para de se remexer?? - Inuyasha a jogou na cama e sorriu divertido para ela

- IDIOTA!! PORQUE VOCÊ FEZ ISSO??

- Oras, você ia ficar gripada então eu pedi pra você entrar, você não quis então eu disse que a levaria a força. Você não se importou - Agora quem dava os ombros era ele - Preciso saber o porque de eu não merecer você - Kagome se sentou.

- ...

Inuyasha suspirou.

- Piralha maldita! Qualquer dia eu ainda boto veneno no prato que você come.

- Morra é vá para o inferno maldito hanyou!

- Não obrigado - ele respondeu cinico - Não quero me encontrar com você!

- Se nós encontrarmos me avise, porque eu posso sem quer te confundir com o demonio.

- Mas eu jah sou um! - Inuyasha sorriu ao ver que tinha ganhado

- Eu disse o "todo poderoso" de lah - Kagome se irritou

- Está falando com ele mesmo - Kagome se assustou e voltou a revirar os olhos

- Imbecil!

- Bruxa!

- Babaca!

- Arrogante!

Kagome aregalou os olhos, Inuyasha começou a rir.

- Brincadeira, mas falando serio... Eu nunca iria gostar uma garota como você. Soh quero que você aja como minha namorada para te irritar - Inuyasha deu um sorriso cinico

- E eu nunca iria gostar de um tipinho como você, que alem de pensar que eu odiava hanyos e youkais, o que não é verdade, é um imbecil babaca que encontrei no meu caminho.

Os dois estavam machucando seus corações com essas palavras, com essas frases, mas não se importavam com isso. O que mais importavam eles agora eram de se odiar, mas o odio diminuia com o tempo, coisa que eles não adimitiam.

**Continua...**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Cap completamente confuso u-u'**

**Respondendo reviews:**

**Mandyy**

Sim ele bateu xDD

xDD poh, esperta é pouco O.o'

Mas teve sorte, muita sorte... lah no fundo o Inu é bem 'bonzinho'

xDD n pude evitar deixar essa cena da piscina, tava vendo algum filme quando começei a escrever ela o.o'

Mancada dela confundir ele neh? Fazer o que u.u

\o/ adorei muito sua review --

se num sabe o quanto toh felix \o\

kisses!!

**Luh**  
Que bom q gostou

poh u.u a rivalidade deles dois me assusta oo'

Ahh! O Sesshy e a Rin xDD

Pretendo fazer eles dois aparecerem muito mais! \o/

Ai está o cap xD

adorei! me mande mais reviews achando como ficou o cap

kissus!!

**Hinata Higurashi**  
vlw!! -

ai tah a continuação moxa linda!! \o\

**Me de idéias!!**

**MUITAS REVIEWS!! MUITAS REVIEWS!!**

**MUITAS REVIEWS!! MUITAS REVIEWS!!**

**Kokoro no kissus **

**Beijos no coração**


End file.
